A Twist In Their Life
by MissTaylor13
Summary: Squeal to 'A Twist In Her Life' The continuation of Chord, Dianna and Elena's lives, set 3 years later! Co-authored with 'mandorac' again! M for lanuage and possible smut in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**A Twist In Their Life**

**Hello again! This is the squeal to my other story; 'A Twist In Her Life'. I suggest you read that story first, as this would probably make more sense. This story is co-authored with 'mandorac' again.**

**I use a twitter references in this chapter, and probably future chapters. I know that twitter has a letter limitation, but I'm not worrying about that in this story. Also I know Dianna is a vegetarian, but this story is just a fanfic, so it doesn't have to be true. Please forgive me for any other mistakes I have made as well!**

**I own nothing or no-one, just this story! Enjoy!**

_Chapter 1_

Chord was sitting on the couch in the living room, drinking his morning coffee, thinking about the past 3 wonderful years of his life. Three years ago today, he became a dad, and he has loved every minute of it. Chord couldn't believe that Elena was turning 3 today. He remembered everything like it was just yesterday, from the day she threw up on him to the day she hit her head on the coffee table and was rushed to hospital. He and Dianna were so scared that day, but everything was fine, just a small cut. That was only a couple of months ago.

Chord was shaken from his thoughts by the sound of little feet barreling down the long hallway.

"Daddy!" Elena screamed and jumped onto his lap.

"Ooof. Hey Ellie Bellie. What's up princess?"

"Guess what daddy? It's my birthday!" Elena told him, all the while jumping up and down in excitement on Chord's lap.

"Yes it is munchkin. And I can tell that someone is very excited!"

"Uh-ha I am." Elena replied whist nodding her head up and down, reminding Chord of one of those bobble head dolls. Elena looked around the room and when she didn't see her mother, asked Chord "Where's mummy?"

"Mummy is upstairs in our bedroom. She was still asleep when I left" Chord told his daughter. Elena got a cheeky look on her face and as quick as she appeared, took off for her parents to wake up Dianna. Chord laughed and followed her.

When Elena reached the bedroom, she opened the door and saw her mother's sleeping form. Elena smiled before running towards the bed, screaming "MUMMY!"

Dianna was awaken by a sudden jolt on the bed and her daughter's hands tickling her, shouting her name and that it is her birthday and mummy has to get up.

Dianna grabbed a giggling Elena and started tickling her back, eliciting another round of laughter from the young girl. Dianna laughed along with her daughter, before movement by the door caught her eye. She looked towards the door, and saw her husband smiling at them. She smiled back at him and continued playing with Elena.

When Chord reached his bedroom door, he was met with a wave of giggling. He leant against the doorway and smiled as he watched the two most important people in his life play and laugh together. Dianna had Elena pinned down and was tickling her while Elena tried to fight it and laughed like crazy. Dianna was laughing too, a genuine smile on her face as she watched her baby girl laugh. Dianna eventually noticed Chord and smiled at him.

Eventually Dianna stopped tickling Elena and hugged her baby. "Happy Birthday chickadee".

"Thanks mummy. Can we go have breakfast now? I'm hungry" Elena asked Dianna. Dianna just laughed at how alike Elena and Chord were.

"Sure baby. Why don't you go downstairs and decide what you want and we'll be down in a minute."

"Ok mummy." Elena said happily and took off downstairs once again.

Once Elena had disappeared, Chord walked over to the bed and sat down next to Dianna. Dianna leaned against him, and Chord wrapped his arms around her, kissing the back of her neck.

"She's getting too big" Dianna said to Chord, pushing back into him more.

"That she is" Chord replied between kisses.

Dianna turned in Chord's arms and kissed him on the lips. Dianna pulled away when Chord tried to deepen it, and laughed at his pout. "Sorry, but if one of us doesn't hurry up and get downstairs, the little monster will be back up here any moment yelling at us for not being quick enough" she told him.

Chord laughed at that and quickly pecked Dianna on the lips again, before standing up and walking towards the door. "Alright later then. I'll go down now, you better get ready cause some the guys are coming over this morning to see Ellie. And we have the party in the afternoon."

Dianna smiled at him. "That's right! Alright I'll be down soon." She got up out of bed and headed towards the bathroom to get ready for a busy day ahead of them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Alright munchkin, what do you want for breakfast?" Chord asked a bouncing Elena.

"Pancakes with sprinkles and strawberries please daddy" Elena said happily. Chord laughed at the weird choice, but nonetheless proceeded to take out the ingredients for pancakes. He also grabbed some bacon out of the fridge, knowing that Dianna would want bacon with her pancakes.

Soon Elena had a plate of pancakes with sprinkles and strawberries in front of her, and a smile on her face.

"There ya go Ellie. Eat up!" Chord told her and went back to the stove to cook his and Dianna's breakfast.

"Thanks daddy. Hi mummy. Look what daddy made me" Elena said upon seeing Dianna enter the kitchen, before digging into her meal.

"Hey chicken. Looks yummy" Dianna replied and headed towards the stove where Chord was cooking. Wrapping her arms around Chord's waist and standing on her toes to look over his shoulder, Dianna said in his ear "Something else also smells good in here."

"Well well, look at this. As soon as the bacon starts cooking you make an appearance," Chord joked. He quickly kissed her cheek and turned back to cooking.

"Haha!" Dianna said before hitting him in the shoulder, kissing his ear and turning to go get some plates and glasses from the cupboard.

"El, do you want a drink sweetie?" Dianna asked Elena.

"Yes please. Can I please have some juice?" Elena asked.

"Alright. Here you go chicken" Dianna said and place Elena's princess sippy cup in front of her.

Dianna poured drinks for herself and Chord and sat down with Elena at the table as Chord had just finished cooking breakfast and was bringing their plates over.

"Thanks babe, looks great" Dianna said when Chord placed her plate of food in front of her.

Chord smiled and sat down next to her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chord and Dianna were presently sitting on the couch, cuddled up together and watching TV while Elena was upstairs playing with her new toys.

_Ding Dong_

"Somebody's at the door!" came the shout from upstairs followed by the sound and fast pattering feet. Dianna and Chord laughed at Elena's excitement and let her answer the door since they could see the door from the front sitting room and they knew who it was.

Upon opening the door, Elena saw one of her favourite people in the world. "UNCLE JASON!" Elena yelled and jumped into his arms. Jason picked Elena up and gave her a big hug. As he lived in New York, Elena didn't get to see Jason much and she loved the times that she did.

"Hey little missy. Wow haven't you grown!" Jason laughed and walked into the house closing the door behind him.

Jason walked into the front sitting room, still holding Elena, to see Dianna and Chord curled up together on couch. Jason smiled at them. "Hey Di. Chord."

"Uncle Jason, do you want to see what mummy and daddy got me?" Elena asked excitedly.

"Sure Ellie. Why don't go on up and I'll join you after I say hello to your mum and dad?"

"Ok Uncle Jason" And with that Elena skipped off.

Dianna untangled herself from Chord's arms and walked over to her brother.

"Hey Jase, thanks for coming. She always hates it when you go back to New York," Dianna said before giving him a big hug.

"That's okay. I love Elena so I don't mind making the occasional trip to LA," Jason replied, hugging Dianna back. He really loved these visits, seeing his older sister finally happy with her life after everything that she had been through. Jason thought Chord was a great guy and was thankful for the light he bought back to Dianna's eyes. He could see how in love they were.

"UNCLE JASON!" was the yell they heard from Elena, who was getting impatient.

"Well Elena won't be too happy if you keep her waiting, so you better go and see what the princess wants!" Dianna said to Jason, laughing at her daughter's impatience.

"Well can't keep the princess waiting can we?" Jason laughed as well and he turned and walked down the hall.

After Jason left, Dianna turned back to Chord, a smirk on her face as she walked back towards him and sat back down on his lap, snuggling into his warm chest.

Chord automatically wrapped his arms around Dianna's waist and kissed her neck. "Our daughter is so impatient," Chord said chuckling into her neck, hearing Dianna moan.

Dianna moaned quietly as she felt Chord's hot breath on her neck. "She gets it from you. Her impatience I mean."

"That's not nice," Chord said with a pout, kissing Dianna's neck again, leaving lots of little kisses everywhere.

"It's true. But I didn't say it was a bad thing," Dianna said, moaning again as Chord's lips left soft kisses on her neck.

Finally, Dianna couldn't stand it anymore, and she turned sideways on Chord's lap, so that she could reach his lips. She moaned once her lips connected with Chord's.

When Dianna turned and attacked his mouth with hers, Chord tightened his hold on her waist and licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance.

Dianna immediately gave Chord the entrance he was asking for, giggling as his tongue collided with hers.

Since they were so caught up in their little make-out session, both of them failed to hear the front open again.

"Oh, for the love of god, do you two ever give it a rest?" Naya exclaimed exasperated. This definitely wasn't the first time she had walked in on the two, tongues down the others throat.

Dianna pulled away from Chord and groaned. "God Naya, would it kill you to knock for once. We do have a working doorbell!" Dianna said, glaring at Naya.

Naya had a habit of walking into anybody's house without knocking, namely Dianna and Chord's house.

"Well sorry for coming over because you invited me. I didn't realize you two would be trying to conceive your next child when Elena is awake and running around. What happened to discretion?" Naya said sarcastically. "Speaking of, where is Princess Ellie?" Naya asked using her nickname for Elena.

"Elena is in her room, with Jason," Dianna said pointedly. "And sorry for wanting to show affection and love for my husband. Also, last time I checked, this was our house, not yours!"

"Alright, alright. I get the point. I didn't know that Jason was flying in. Hmm, anyhow, I am going to leave you two lovebirds to your business, and go see my little princess!" With that Naya turned and walked down the hall.

Since Elena was born, she became the centre of attention to everyone from the cast, Chord and Dianna being the only ones with a child. Everyone called her princess or the princess, and she was treated like one. They had all said they needed someone to spoil. And then, Elena became what was probably the most spoilt child ever, loved by anyone who met her, a perfect combination of Chord's youthful impatience and Dianna's always-present beauty.

Dianna glanced at the clock on the wall and groaned when she saw the time. "Arghh, I had better go start the food and get dressed. Your family will be here soon, as well as my mum."

"I don't want you to go though, I like you on my lap," Chord smirked and kissed Dianna again.

Dianna kissed Chord, but then pulled away. "Even though your lap is very comfortable, I really need to go and start preparing for today."

Chord smiled. "Okay. Later then" he said and loosened his grip on Dianna.

Dianna sighed and kissed Chord, unwrapped his arms and stood up. She looked at him and smiled. "Later."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Elena, come say goodbye to Aunty Moni and Gramma!" Chord called. Nash and Charity had already gone back to the hotel in Nash's car.

"Bye mum, thanks for coming down today. Bye sis, it was great seeing you," Chord said to his family.

Elena came bolting to the door and ran into Harmony's arms. Harmony was her favourite aunty, as she always played whatever Elena wanted and spent the most time with her.

"Bye chickee. Happy Birthday again. See you tomorrow," Harmony said to Elena, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Harmony and Chord's mother were staying a couple days longer, and the other Overstreet kids were heading back to Tennessee as they had work/school to attend.

"Bye Moni!" 'Moni' was Elena's version of Harmony, and had been since she could talk. "Thanks for playing with me today! See you tomorrow!" Elena replied back to Harmony and kissed her back.

She squirmed in Harmony's arms until she was put down and went and hugged her grandma's legs. Chord's mom picked up Elena and gave her a big kiss. "Bye sweetie. Hope you had a good day."

"Thanks gramma. I had a great day. Thanks for my pressie!" Elena said, before squirming in her arms, reaching for Chord.

Chord took Elena in his arms, and kissed her cheek. At that moment Dianna came to the door and kissed both Harmony and Julie goodbye.

"Bye guys thanks for coming. It was great to see you again. Are we still on for tomorrow Harmony?" Dianna asked. Harmony was Dianna's favourite of Chord's siblings, them being the closest in age. Dianna thought of Harmony as her own sister, not as her sister-in-law. She just wasn't as close to the others.

"Yes, of course. I will meet you there at 11!" Harmony replied.

"Thanks for the lovely day Dianna. It was great seeing you again as well" Julie smiled at her daughter-in-law, touching her arm lovingly. "Bye Chordy. Hopefully we will see you again before we head back to Tennessee."

"Well I hope so. Drive safely!"

Chord, Dianna, and Elena stood on the front porch, waving goodbye, Chord with his arm around Dianna.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After everyone had gone, aside from Jason as he was staying with Chord and Dianna, and Elena was asleep, Dianna, Chord and Jason began cleaning up the massive mess from that day. In the end, the entire Glee Cast turned up, along with Dianna's family and Chord's family, some of their close family friends and a few of Elena's playgroup friends. Everyone was tired, especially little Elena.

After Jason was settled in his own room, Dianna joined Chord in theirs. Chord was in bed already, so Dianna cleaned her teeth, changed into a nightshirt and joined Chord in bed. Before sleeping, Dianna grabbed her phone from her bedside table and signed into twitter.

**DiannaOverstreet**

_Great and busy day today. My baby turned 3! She is growing up so fast. Please stop. Happy Birthday baby girl xxxxx_

Dianna tweeted, uploading a photo of Elena surrounded by presents as well. Chord and Dianna tried to keep Elena out of the media as much as possible, wanting to live a fairly normal life, but sometimes Dianna just couldn't help herself.

Almost immediately Dianna's twitter exploded with lovely comments from fans wishing Elena a happy birthday and saying how cute she was. Usually Dianna tried to respond to some of her fans, but she was exhausted so just left it and started scrolling through her page looking at others tweets, replying to a few.

Chord was also on his twitter and saw Dianna's post. He retweeted it.

**ChordOverstreet**

_I agree! Love you Ellie! RT: DiannaOverstreet Great and busy day today. My baby turned 3! She is growing up so fast. Please stop. Happy Birthday baby girl xxxxx_

He then tweeted:

**ChordOverstreet**

_In bed with my gorgeous wife DiannaOverstreet. Thanks for the lovely food and the great day babe! Love ya 3 xxx_

Dianna was still scrolling when she got a mention. She read it and smiled. She replied to Chord's tweet with the smile still on her face.

**DiannaOverstreet**

_ChordOverstreet Aww love you too babe! _

Dianna then signed out of twitter, turned off her phone, placed it back on her bedside table and rolled over to face Chord. She leaned up and started kissing his neck, leaving little marks here and there, kissing her way up to his neck.

Chord moaned when he felt Dianna kissing and nipping his neck. He quickly put his phone on his bedside table and met Dianna's lips. He kissed her hard, forcing her mouth open and crashing his tongue into hers.

Dianna moaned loudly when Chord's tongue touched hers, loving the feeling. She had every intention of finishing what was started earlier.

They pressed their bodies together, enjoying each other's presence, even though the day's activities had left both of them exhausted. He finally rolled them over so she was straddling him.

"I love you so much, Di…" he mumbled to her as she continued to kiss him.

"I love you too…" she whispered back, pressing herself down onto his hard length.

A trick they had learned since Elena's birth came into play that night. He slipped his penis out of his boxers and moved her panties out of the way. She rubbed up and down his cock until he pushed up into her. They rocked together, kissing occasionally, staring at one another, until it finally ended for both of them in a collision of orgasmic pleasure. She slipped off him and rolled over to her pillow, panting.

"You are so, so good," he said to her, rolling over to kiss her goodnight.

She giggled a little and kissed him back. They fell asleep, sighing happily. Dianna never realized she forget to take her pill that night.

**So what did you guys think? I know this chapter may have been a little boring, but it needed to start somehow! Please leave a review if you want me to continue Thanks! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Twist In Their Lives**

A Twist In Their Lives

_Chapter 2_

"_Mummy! Daddy!"_

Dianna groaned when she heard Elena's cries over the monitor.

"I'll go and see what's up," Chord told Dianna and got up out of bed.

"Thanks babe," Dianna said and turned over in bed. As she did, she got a sharp pain in her stomach and suddenly had the urge to throw up.

Dianna quickly jumped up and ran to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before she emptied her dinner from last night. She wondered why she was sick all of a sudden. She knew the food was fine from last night, and she hadn't eaten breakfast yet. She had a vague idea of what could be causing this abrupt sickness but didn't think it was possible so didn't dwell on it.

Dianna heard Chord come into the bedroom 10 minutes later but still didn't feel like moving so she just sat there, leaning against the cool wall.

"Di?" she heard Chord call.

"In here…" she called back to him. Chord entered the bathroom and when he saw Dianna sitting by the toilet, looking pale, he rushed over, immediately concerned.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, feeling her forehead.

"Just a tummy ache," she replied. He stood up and wet a washcloth, placing it on her forehead.

"Do you need to see a doctor?" he asked, still concerned when she didn't move to stand up.

"Oh no, I'm sure it's just a bug," she said, smiling weakly, taking his hand to stand up. The movement caused her to lean over the toilet again, heaving more.

"Di, are you sure you're okay?" he asked once again.

She cleaned off her face with the washcloth, looking at him tiredly. "I'll be fine. I just need to rest".

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Are you sure you're okay with it?" Chord asked Dianna as she was preparing dinner for herself and Elena on a Friday evening.

"I'm completely fine, Chord! El and I have a fun weekend planned of girly stuff; you and the guys go enjoy the music at Coachella," Dianna said, smiling up at him.

"Well, your condition, I'm not sure if I should be away from you for so long..." he said, stealing a carrot stick from Elena, making her giggle.

"It's only a weekend and I'll be fine! If I need anything, I'll call Lea or one of the other girls, okay?"

He munched on the carrot for a bit, thinking it over. "Okay, but you'll call me too, if you need me..."

"Of course I will, Chordy! Now go pack!" she said, taking a carrot stick herself.

Dianna was still feeling sick, and she was starting to think that it was more than just a bug. She didn't tell Chord any of this though, because she didn't want him to worry and not go to Coachella. They didn't tell Elena either, but their very astute daughter could tell something was up with Dianna, though, and knew her mother was feeling under the weather most days. That weekend, though, Dianna was determined to push the vomiting aside and have a great time with her daughter while Chord attended the Coachella festival with Cory, Mark, and Harry.

Chord trusted Dianna that if she felt odd about anything she'd call one of the girls. Also, he would only be about 2 hours away. He mulled all this over as he threw some clothes in his backpack. He texted Cory that he was going and to come pick him up, then he returned downstairs to spend a few more minutes with his two favorite girls.

They were snuggling together on the couch when Chord heard Cory honk outside.

"Gotta go, lovelies," he told them, kissing Elena on the cheek and Dianna on the lips. "Call me if you need me, Di."

They walked him to the door. "Just have fun, Chord...we'll see you on Sunday!"

He waved at them from Cory's car, watching them blow kisses at him.

xxxxx

Coachella was hot, dry, and dusty. The music was loud, the drinks were cold, the games fun, and the drugs were being passed around freely it seemed. Chord turned down a number of offers of different things, sticking only to ice-cold beer and water. He was having fun playing games with Harry, keeping an eye on Cory and Mark who were clearly drunk and stoned on something.

"Well, if it isn't my old buddy, Chord Overstreet!" he heard a chirpy female voice say behind him, followed by other girls giggling. He turned slowly, knowing who it was.

"Hey Emma," he said, not wanting to cause a scene.

"Nice ring there, old friend!" she said, obviously drunk herself. She grabbed his left hand and inspected his wedding band. "I bet Di's is every bit as bee-yoo-ti-ful!"

More giggling from her friends. Chord pulled his hand back. "As a matter of fact, it is," he said quietly. "Nice seeing you." He turned back to the video game he was playing with Harry.

He felt a tugging at his elbow, knowing it was still Emma. He sighed and turned around again, only to have her mash her face into his, her lips on his, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. He shoved her away with some difficulty and watched her wipe her mouth off, giggling with her friends.

"Hope that doesn't upset Di too much," she said coyly and walked off.

Chord spit on the ground, trying to rid himself of the vodka taste she left on his lips.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked him.

"I have no idea, but it was disgusting," Chord spat out. He hoped that was the last he saw of her during the music festival.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As it turned out, it was the last he saw of Emma that weekend. However, on Monday morning, his phone started going off, and so did Dianna's, early in the morning. The messages said to check various sites on the internet. Chord pulled himself out of bed and fired up his laptop and saw with a sickening feeling in his stomach the pictures and headlines.

_"Chord Overstreet Cheating?"_

_"Kissing at Coachella...New Couple Alert?"_

_"Dianna Who? Chord Overstreet Caught Kissing Emma Roberts!"_

There were several pictures taken from different angles of Emma drunkenly kissing him.

He wanted to vomit.

"What is it, Chord?" Dianna asked sleepily from bed, glancing at her phone.

"Ummm...it's not what you think it is..." he said, taking the laptop to her.

He sat down on the edge of their bed and told her what had happened, then showed her the pictures. The look of shock on her face upset him greatly. When she pushed him out of the way and ran for the bathroom, he set down the computer and followed her. She slammed and locked the bathroom door in his face and he could hear her throwing up.

"Di...please..." he said to the door. He felt a tugging on his boxers, looked down and saw Elena, hugging her stuffed lamb close.

"Is mummy okay?" she asked in an impossibly tiny voice. He scooped her up.

"She's fine Ellie...just a little upset tummy. Run back to bed and we'll make breakfast soon, okay?" He kissed the top of her head and waited until she nodded to set her down. She padded back to her room, and he turned his attention to the bathroom door again.

"Please let me in, Di..."

The door ripped open, shocking him.

"I'm glad to see you had such a blast at the music thing!" she fairly screamed in his face as she passed him to go into their bedroom. She pulled open the closet doors and pulled out his luggage.

"What the hell are you doing, Di?" he asked as she began throwing his clothes in it. "I told you what happened. Harry saw the whole thing!"

"Well, you can go stay with Harry and you two can talk about it more! Or, better yet, go stay with _Emma_!" Saying the other girl's name made Dianna gag.

"You're kidding me, right? C'mon Di...it was nothing!"

Dianna's phone buzzed then. She picked it and read the text message, then chuckled.

"Alex got those pictures and released them. Just fucking great," she hissed. "I'm taking Elena away for the day. When I come back, please be gone."

She walked around his suitcase and went to Elena's room. Chord stood there in shock. He debated his options. He could go to Elena's room and continue to plead his case and probably upset his daughter more or he could finish packing the suitcase and head over to Cory's. He blindly tossed more clothes in the suitcase, the tears hot on his cheeks, then walked to Elena's room and knocked on her door.

"Hi Daddy," she said opening the door slowly. He could see Dianna lying on Elena's princess bed.

"Hi darling...I'm going to visit Uncle Cory for a couple days...take good care of mum, okay?" He picked her up and hugged her extra-long. She kissed him on the mouth.

"I will Daddy...don't be mad," she whispered, glancing over at her mother.

"I'm not mad, sweetheart...I'll see you tomorrow," he said quietly, putting her down. He picked up his suitcase and left.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Ding Dong_

"THE DOOR!" Elena shouted when she heard the doorbell ring. She loved answering the door and the phone.

Dianna sighed. She really wasn't feeling well and definitely didn't want visitors.

"Elena! Don't open the door yet!" Dianna said to Elena, knowing exactly what her daughter was like.

When Elena saw Dianna finally come to the door, she wrenched it open. She was confused when she saw a strange man standing there. She looked to Dianna for confirmation as to who this strange person was.

When Dianna saw the person at the door, her reaction was quite different to Elena's. Her eyes went wide and a stone cold expression found its way to her face.

Dianna forced a gentle smile on her face and turned to talk to Elena. "Chickadee, why don't you go watch TV. I'm pretty sure High-5 is on".

When Elena heard what was on TV, her face lit up and she started jumping up and down with excitement. She instantly forgot about the strange person at the door. She bounded off down the hallway, throwing an "okay mama!" over her shoulder.

Once Elena was out of earshot Dianna turned back to the door, the ice cold glare immediately returning.

"What are you doing here?" Dianna pretty much yelled, though she was trying to keep her voice down.

"Is she yours? What's her name?" Alex asked curiously, watching the back of the little copy of Dianna run down the long hallway.

"Obviously she is mine. And you don't need to know her name. Again, what are you doing here?" Dianna spat at him.

"Whatever. Why do you think I'm here? I came to see you, Di. Are you going to invite me in?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

The smirk on his face that was familiar made her so angry and she had to restrain herself from slapping him.

"No Alex. You cannot come in. Actually, you can turn around and leave because I don't want anything to do with you, exactly as I said when I finally realized that I meant nothing to you and left your sorry ass. I don't need any more drama in my life!" she spat at him again.

Alex just laughed. "I see you still have that same fierce attitude you always had. Sex was always great when you were angry!"

Dianna's face turned bright red. "I asked you to leave," she growled through clenched teeth.

"I take it you got my message? About Chord and Emma's kiss?" he asked, sneering at her.

Before she could stop him, he pushed her up against the doorframe and his lips were on hers.

"Emma looked so hot kissing Chord…I want it back with you," he grunted.

Dianna pushed him off her and slapped him across the face as hard as she could.

He smirked, rubbing his fingers over the angry red marks on his cheek.

"Love tap…" he said. "I like it…"

"Mum? Are you okay?" Elena said at her side, looking uncertainly at the strange man in the door. She suddenly didn't like this man very much. She didn't know who he was, but he was upsetting her mummy and that wasn't allowed.

Dianna sucked in her breath. "I'm fine, sweetie…go back to your TV."

Elena left the doorway slowly, watching over her shoulder as she went, worried about Dianna.

"Look babe" Dianna wanted to slap him again when he called her _babe_. "Emma cheated on me and whoever your married to cheated on you. Let's get back together. We could be so great together, Di," Alex said, still smirking.

"Chord. His name is Chord! And he didn't cheat on me so o to hell, you son of a bitch!" Dianna nearly screamed that, though she tried to keep her voice down so that she didn't scare Elena anymore.

She slammed the door in his face and threw the lock. She watched him slowly walk down the porch steps to his car. He watched her house the entire time he backed out and drove down their street.

Dianna all but ran to Elena and cuddled with her on the couch, scared from her run-in with Alex. She badly wanted to call Chord and tell him to come home, but she was stubborn.

"Mummy, don't cwy…pwease," Elena said, sad that Dianna was upset. She didn't like it when her mummy was sad, it made her sad too.

Her funny speech made Dianna smile. She could always count on Elena to make her feel better.

"I'm sorry, chicken, no more tears…shall we go paint in the yard?" Dianna asked her daughter. Elena's face lit up and she clapped.

"Yes pwease!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_'Ugh. This is great. Just great' _Dianna thought as she chucked the positive pregnancy test into the bin. After nearly two weeks of constant throwing up, Dianna decided to check her suspicions, and her suspicions were correct. She was pregnant again. A smile graced her face when she realized that Elena was going to be a big sister, but the smile faded when she remembered that her and Chord were currently living separately and not talking. _'This is getting ridiculous. We are married, and I trust Chord with my heart. It's time for me to stop being stubborn and forgive him. He told me what happened, and I believe him. And since when do I start believing what i read on the internet? _Dianna thought, angry at herself that she had let this fight go on longer than necessary. She decided that today she was going to call Chord, apologise and ask him to come home and talk. She missed him. A lot. _'I need him. He is my other half. It's time to stop being a bitch and accept that I was wrong!'_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dianna took a deep breath when she heard the phone start ringing. It was one thing admitting to herself that she was wrong and acting little a selfish bitch, it was another to admit it to someone else.

"Hello?" Came his voice through the phone. Oh how she had missed his voice.

"Chord. It's me". Dianna replied. She suddenly couldn't remember what she was meant to say to him.

She heard Chord sigh on the other end and breath in deeply. "What do you want Dianna?" There was a hint of coldness in his voice.

Dianna gasped, and tears stung her eyes. She expected him to be upset, and even a bit angry, but not cold towards her. He was never like this. "I... um... I want you to come home Chord. We need to talk. I was thinking and I..I..I was selfish and rude. I should have believed you. I trust you, and for some reason seeing Emma kissing you, made me remember my horrible past. But I know that you would never do that too me. I'm sorry Chord, I now know I was a bitch to you and it was wrong of me. Please come home. Elena misses you... and so do I"

Silence. That was all she heard. She was about to speak up again when he finally spoke. "Dianna... you hurt me. It hurt like hell that didn't believe me when i told you what happened, that you didn't trust me enough to believe that I would never cheat on you. I'm sorry Dianna, I miss you and El too, but I just can't come home right now. It's too painful for me to look at you without feeling betrayal. I just need some time. Soon Dianna, I promise". And with that he hung up.

Dianna was in tears. She hadn't realized how badly she had hurt him. And she hated herself for it. It was her fault that he wasn't coming home, her fault that he had even left in the first place. She was a horrible person, and didn't deserve him or Elena.

She put the phone down and curled into a tight ball, trying to keep herself together, because if she didn't she felt like she was going to fall to pieces. Big, loud sobs wracked through her body, but she didn't do anything to try and stop it. Chord was gone and he wasn't coming back.

She stayed like that for ages, even after Elena had come into her room and sat with her, hugging her mother and trying to comfort her. She knew that Elena was worried about her, but nothing mattered right now. Nothing except Chord. They stayed like that until they were both asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chord regretted what he had just done. He had just hung up on his wife, who had just admitted that she was wrong and wanted him to come home. He missed them both so much, and wanted to go home to, but he got caught up in the moment and snapped at her. He knew that she had just hurt her even more, and she was already in a fragile state. He hated himself right then, but knew there was nothing he could do. He laid back on the bed where he was sitting and stared at the roof, lost in his own thoughts. Eventually he fell into a restless sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"…. And he just hung up" Dianna sobbed to Naya and Lea. The girls had come over for one of their weekly get togethers. The girls were shocked to say the least when a person in old baggy clothes, messy hair and tear-stained cheeks answered the door. They had immediately cancelled all plans of going out, instead sitting on the couch with Dianna and making her spill everything. Luckily Elena was with Chord at the time, so that she didn't have to witness Naya's sudden outburst of swear words and screaming.

Finally the other two got Naya to calm down, both of them realizing that Dianna was still crying, and Naya's outburst had not helped.

"Naya, please stop. He is still my husband and your friend. There is no need to bad mouth him. It was my fault too!" Dianna told Naya unimpressed.

"He is defiantly not one of my friends after wha…" Naya trailed off once she saw the ice cold glare she was receiving from the blonde girl who she was supposed to be comforting. "Right moving on… what else happened?"

"Well Alex came to the door and kissed m-" Again Dianna was cut off, this time by both Lea and Naya yelling and swearing again.

"He what he had no right to do that!"

"That dick better watch his back, cause he may not have eyes for much longer if I ever see him again!"

"Who the hell does he think he is?"

"How dare he even think about hurting Di some more!"

This went on for a while, both shouting things like Dianna wasn't there. Finally Dianna had had enough. "Hello? Would you two shut up please? I'm trying to tell you something! Gee who hired you two for comfort duty! You both suck!"

The girls both shut up quickly.

"Sorry Di. We weren't helping much were we?" Lea said.

Dianna shook her head.

"Sorry. Go on. No more interruptions. Promise!" Naya said.

Dianna finished telling the girls everything, silently crying when she realized how messed up she had made everything.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Here, dude, have another," Cory said, handing a cold can of Bud Light to Chord. Chord immediately opened it and chugged it down.

"So...what's the deal, man? Why aren't you sleeping at home?" Mark asked him. The Glee guys had met at Cory's before going out.

"It was that picture, right?" Harry said.

"She's pissed about that stupid picture?" Mark asked, surprised. "The Di I know would not let that shit get to her."

"I dunno what's up with her. I miss Ellie like crazy and I miss Dianna too but she blew up about this, even after I explained to her what had happened. So, we're taking a break," Chord told them, opening another can.

"Well, the only way this will be fixed is if you two talk...you can't be away from them forever," Cory told him. "I mean, I don't mind you crashing here, but, dude, you have a _family_."

Chord sat there and chewed on his lip. His little family, Di and Elena, home without him. "I'll talk to her soon."

The conversation turned to what clubs they wanted to hit. Chord sat there quietly, nursing a beer, until the others got ready to go.

"I think I'll just hang around here...you guys have a good time," he told them. They shrugged their shoulders and took off.

After flipping through all the channels on Cory's huge TV, Chord decided to run down to the yogurt place and get a smoothie. He didn't care it was 9:30 at night; he wanted a damn smoothie. He pulled on a t-shirt and some shorts, grabbed his wallet and keys, and headed down the road to Pinkberry.

Standing in line, thankful he had not been recognized yet, he was trying to figure out exactly which smoothie he wanted when he felt a sharp pointing in his upper right shoulder. He had just decided on a blueberry pineapple smoothie, now was pissed.

"What?" he growled, turning quickly. He found himself face-to-face with Naya. "Oh, you...what's up?"

"I should be asking you the same, Mr. Overstreet," Naya said loudly. Now, people recognized them and they were bombarded for autographs and pictures.

Once Chord finally had his smoothie and Naya her frozen yogurt, they sat down at a corner table to talk.

"You know, Di is very upset with all this," Naya said.

"Well, so am I. _Emma_ kissed me at Coachella and she did it on purpose, for those damn pictures!" Chord said. "I explained all that to Di and I guess she is just not believing me or something...she wanted me to leave the house for awhile."

Naya shook her head. "You both need to grow up. You have a beautiful 3-year-old daughter who needs _both_ of you in her life! Di is terribly upset over all this, that she made you leave...you two need to talk. She's terribly hurt that she did that to you."

Chord sat there, stirring his smoothie.

"Is this what you wanna be doing? Hitting up Pinkberry at 10 o'clock on a Friday night, smelling like beer, signing autographs? Or do you want to be home with Di and El?"

"I wanna be home with my wife and daughter," he pouted. He missed them terribly.

"Then you know what you need to do, don't you?" Naya said. "I was with Di earlier; she's a mess."

"Really?"

"Yes, really! I wouldn't lie about that...she and El miss you," Naya said quietly. "Just go home to them."

Chord screwed up his face in thought and sucked on his smoothie. It bothered him that he knew Dianna was hurting as much as he was.

"Yeah, okay, I'll talk to her," he mumbled.

"Good! My work is done here!" She grabbed her fro-yo and took off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Later that week, Chord was at home, picking up some more stuff after dropping Elena back home. Even though he and Dianna still weren't talking, he still tried to spend as much time as possible with Elena. He had been thinking a lot about what Naya had said to him. It hurt to know that Dianna was in pain because of him.

He was in there bathroom stocking up on toiletries, when he opened the bin and saw a pregnancy test on the top. He picked up, curious and saw that it was positive. He stood there shocked, until it finally dawned on him that this must be why Dianna has been violently sick for the past few weeks. He was a little upset that she had kept this from him.

Chord slowly made his way downstairs towards the kitchen where Dianna was cooking dinner.

"What is this?" He asked slowly.

Dianna heard Chord enter the kitchen and turned to look at him. She was confused by his question and shocked to see that he was holding her pregnancy test, the positive one.

"Ummm... My pregnancy test" Dianna answered slowing, knowing it was no good to lie to him.

"Why didn't you tell me Di?" Chord asked, not angry or mad, just curious and upset.

Dianna could see that he was upset about this. She had never meant to keep it from him, but she had had no opportunity to actually tell him, seeing as they were currently not speaking. "Chord when I called earlier this week, I said we needed to talk, this is what I wanted to talk about. I didn't think you would be very happy if I told you over the phone, so I asked you to come home, and I meant it. I hadn't gotten around to telling you as you have been avoiding me and we have not been talking. I'm so sorry you had to find out this way Chord!" Dianna said, tears starting to brim her eyes.

Chord suddenly felt like the biggest dick alive. He was suddenly regretting hanging up on Dianna even more. All he had wanted was her husband home to be with her, Elena and their unborn child, another miracle created by the two of them. He suddenly forgot that he was angry at Dianna, that they weren't speaking to each other, and walked quickly towards her and gathered her in his arms. He had missed this, the way she perfectly fit into his arms, the warmth of her small body. Why the hell did he stay angry and lose this feeling. The feeling of love.

Dianna immediately wrapped her arms around Chord's waist. He loved the feeling of his big, strong arms around her small frame. It made her feel safe and protected from anything outside of their small, comfortable life. This was where she belonged.

"Di… I am sooo sorry about everything that has happened these past few weeks. I was such a dick to you, and Elena. Please forgive me Di. I missed you so much!"

"Chord, it wasn't just you…. I was pretty stubborn too! I missed you too and I…. we would love it if you came back home. I know Elena missed you, and I defiantly missed you. I love you Chordy!"

"Of course I'll come back Di. I love you too baby girl!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A Twist In Their Life**

_Chapter 3_

Over the last couple of weeks, everything was great in the Overstreet house. Dianna and Chord- who had finally made up completely- were enjoying spending time with each other and Elena and preparing for a new little one. Elena was happy that both her parents were happy and was very excited about being a big sister.

It was a Sunday morning and Chord was woken up at 6:13 by the sounds of Dianna vomiting. That had been happening a lot lately and not just in the morning.

Chord dragged himself out of bed and went to the bathroom to comfort Dianna. He waited until she had finished retching and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap.

"Hey baby, you okay?" Chord whispered into Dianna's ear.

Dianna jumped when she felt Chord's arms around her. She collapsed into his strong arms, nodding her head.

They stayed like that for a while, sitting on the cold tile in silence, until Dianna removed Chord's arms and slowly stood up. After she had cleaned her teeth and face, she grabbed Chord's hand and pulled him back to bed, ready to curl up in his arms and go back to sleep.

Sleep was not going to come, at least to Chord, when they realized there was a little wriggling lump in the middle of their bed.

Chord chuckled and the movement stopped. Chord slowly made his way around the bed, before pouncing on the giggling lump.

Dianna was leaning against the doorframe, smiling as she watched her husband and daughter play around. She felt bad as she hadn't really been spending much time with Elena because of feeling ill and she missed spending time with her baby girl.

Finally, Dianna joined the other two on the bed. Elena jumped into her mother's lap but not too hard as she knew about the baby and Dianna not feeling very well.

"Hi mummy!" Elena said into Dianna's neck.

Dianna wrapped her arms around her small daughter and kissed her head.

"Good morning, baby. What are you doing up this early?" she asked into Elena's soft golden hair.

"Me heards you being sick. I didn't wike it," Elena told her mother sadly.

Dianna instantly felt bad at making her daughter sad. She knew it wasn't her fault that she had morning sickness, but she didn't like that it was stopping her spending time with child.

"Mummy's ok sweetheart. How about we all go back to sleep now?" Dianna questioned.

"Ok mummy!" was Elena's happy reply.

Chord pulled his two girls into his arms, and, before long, all three of them were sleeping peacefully.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Arggh" Dianna moaned. She had a horrible headache and felt so drained of energy. It had only started happening recently and Dianna just assumed it was a symptom of pregnancy, so she didn't tell Chord. Dianna needed some Tylenol, she had used all of what was in the house, so decided to go to the supermarket around the corner. She grabbed her shopping list from the fridge, figuring she may as well do some shopping while she was out.

Twenty minutes later, Dianna was walking around the supermarket, shopping list in hand and not paying attention to where she was going. Unfortunately, Dianna bumped into someone.

"Oh my god, I am so sor- You!" Dianna was shocked to say the least that the person she had the pleasure of bumping into was Emma Roberts, of all people.

Emma turned around and put on a bitchy smile when she saw who it was.

"Hi Di! How nice to see you" Emma said with fake politeness. Dianna could tell it was fake and it made her angry.

"Don't play nice with me, Emma," Dianna spat quietly, not wanting to deal with Emma's crap right then. "I know what you did!"

"I don't know what you're talking about….." Emma decided that she was going to play innocent.

Dianna was about to say something, but she was cut off by a child asking Emma something. Dianna hadn't noticed the kid in the trolley before but now that she looked at him, she knew straight away that it was Emma and Alex's child. Dianna was shocked that Emma had had the child.

After sorting that out with her son, Emma turned back to Dianna. "You were saying?"

Dianna didn't want to say anything inappropriate in front the young child, so decided to be the bigger person and walk away.

"You are lucky that your kid is here, otherwise this wouldn't have been pretty" Dianna said before walking away in the opposite direction.

_God, that didn't help my headache, _Dianna thought. _Argh I'm going home._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chord was worried about Dianna. She had been acting a little strange lately, like she was keeping something from him. He wasn't going to push her for information, but hoped that she said something soon.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Okay Ellie, you be a good girl for Auntie Naya," Dianna told Elena, kissing her cheek.

Elena was staying with Naya for the day because Chord had to record some songs and Dianna had to appear on a talk show for her new movie, which both she and Chord starred in, called _'Life After Glee'_. Dianna had only found out about this interview last night so it had been a quick arrangement, and they were lucky that Naya thought the world of Elena and was always willing to look after her.

"Thank you so much for this, Naya! You don't know how helpful this is!" Dianna gushed to Naya.

"It's alright, Di! I love the little monster, so it's no trouble! Now go or you'll be late. Elena will be fine! Goodbye!" Naya told Di and started to close the door.

"Okay, bye!" Dianna laughed at Naya's pushiness and turned to walk to her car. She was a bit worried about the interview, all the flashing of cameras and stuff. She still had that horrible headache was starting to worry about it. She still hadn't told Chord, not wanting to worry him, but she felt that something was not exactly right.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"….. So let's welcome…. Dianna Agron!"

Dianna heard her name called and made her entrance. Immediately cameras started snapping photos of her, and she suddenly felt a little dizzy. Dianna didn't want to cause a mess of things; she swallowed hard, plastered a smile on her face, and pushed the dizziness aside. She had to do this interview and that was what she was going to do.

Dianna waved and smiled at the crowd and the cameras. She approached the interviewer and gave him the cursory hug and kiss on the cheek. She sat down on the comfy couch, obviously too fast as she had to grab her head in pain. The interviewer looked at her oddly but said nothing.

"So, Dianna, how are you?"

"I'm great, thank you! And what about you?" Dianna was starting to feel dizzy again, but this time worse, though she continued to push through it.

"Well, I myself am fantastic. It is such a pleasure having you here today. So can you….." The interviewer's voice was starting to fade out, and she was beginning to feel faint. She knew she should've taken a Tylenol before the interview.

"Dianna?"

Dianna jumped and that sudden movement made her feel sick, like she was going to vomit. Hoping that didn't happen, she swallowed and looked at the interviewer.

"I'm sorry...what?"

The interviewer looked concerned. "I asked if you could tell us anything about _'Life After Glee'_?"

"Oh yes, right. Well it is….. um….. after everyone has… um… left, um, McKinley High… ah… School. Yeah, everyone returns for the… um… 10-year reunion..." Dianna stuttered out, the faint feeling coming on quickly.

"Are you okay, Dianna?" The interviewer asked, now really concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine," Dianna lied. "Can I please have a glass of water?"

"Sure..." the interviewer poured out her a glass of water from a pitcher between them.

"Oh, thank you," Dianna said, reaching for the glass. Then, everything went dark.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Is it time yet, Nay-Nay?" Elena asked Naya excitedly. She wanted to watch Dianna on television and Naya had said yes, also wanting to see her friend.

"Nearly, little chicken. You just have to be patient," Naya said and then started laughing at the pout that formed on Elena's face. "Oh look...there she is!"

Elena quickly turned back to the TV and squealed excitedly when she saw Dianna enter.

Naya immediately noticed that something was wrong, that Dianna was forcing her smile and looked terribly pale. After knowing someone so long, you picked up on these things.

As the interview went on, Naya definitely knew that something was wrong. Dianna was stuttering and holding her head and back of her neck, something that she had never done and especially not on live TV.

Elena seemed to notice it too. "Nay-Nay, is mummy okay?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

"Yes bubba, she's fine" Naya said, trying to convince the 3-year-old and herself.

What Naya hadn't expected was Dianna collapsing on stage. She watched in shock as everyone quickly surrounded Dianna, yelling _call 911_.

All of a sudden, the TV went black, before an ad started to play. Clearly, someone finally said _cut_ and turned off the live feed.

"Mummy!" Naya heard the cry of Elena and turned to face the little girl. She looked scared and confused. Naya engulfed Elena in a tight hug.

"What happened to mummy?" Elena cried.

"It's okay, baby girl. Mummy will be fine. Don't you worry your pretty little head about it," Naya tried comforting the young child, worried about Dianna.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chord was happily taking a break from recording some new songs. He was in the middle of thinking of Dianna and their unborn child. He was wondering if it was a boy or a girl and thinking of names. Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by his manager calling his name. "Chord! Hey Chord...have you heard this?"

Chord looked up and shook his head. His manager turned up the radio and his mind went blank when he heard the news update.

"_Dianna Agron-Overstreet has collapsed at her live interview!" _was what Chord heard.

After that, his phone started ringing. He looked and it was an unknown number. "Hello?"

"Chord Overstreet?" the man on the other end asked

"Yeah, who is this?" Chord asked, worried that this was just some fan person.

"This is Matthew Johnston from Cedars-Sinai Hospital in LA. I am calling about your wife, Dianna. She was admitted earlier today after a sudden collapse and you were listed as her emergency contact."

"Is she okay? Can I come see her?"

"Yes, please come in. She will be fine; you can speak with the physician when you get here. She's asking that you get here as quickly as possible."

"Okay thanks. I'm on my way," Chord said and hung up. "Sorry, but I have to go...Di's at Cedars-Sinai. Can we reschedule?" Chord asked his manager.

"Yeah, totally, I understand. Just go. Let me know when you're free and we'll sort something out."

"Ok thanks mate! See ya!"

And with that Chord grabbed his stuff and jogged out of the studio, anxious to see Dianna and make sure she was okay.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chord arrived at the hospital as fast as he could drive to get there. Traffic was horrendous, and he was chewing a hangnail the entire time. He finally had to turn off his phone because of all the calls coming in.

At the front desk, he asked where to find Dianna. He had to show his ID before being given her room number and an arm bracelet identifying him as related to the pat. The paparazzi followed him to the elevator where security took over and held them back. He took the elevator up to the 14th floor and found her on the OB unit, resting quietly in a bed with her eyes closed, hooked up to an IV. It made him nervous to see his beautiful wife so pale and so tiny in the bed. He knocked lightly at her door.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled weakly at him, motioning him into the room. A nurse rushed past him to Di's bedside, asking how she felt, if she needed anything, then went about checking her vital signs and IV.

"Hey you...what happened? I got here as fast as I could," Chord said to her quietly, sitting on the edge of her bed and kissing her forehead.

"I'm feeling better now, Chordy," she said to him.

"Oh, ma'am? Could the door to her room be closed at all times, please?" Chord asked the nurse. "For privacy concerns."

"Certainly. You are Ms. Agron's spouse, correct?" she asked.

"I am...she's my better half," he said, smiling at Dianna. "Will the doctor be in soon?"

"They make rounds before suppertime; you should see him then," the nurse said, charting some information. She left the room then, closing the door quietly behind her.

"Okay, Di, 'fess up...what's going on? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" he asked her, taking her hand in his. "I'm so worried about you."

"My blood pressure was super high...they're working on getting it down. Check this out..." She reached for something on the table next to her. "Your new baby..."

She handed him the ultrasound images.

"I'm about 10 weeks along...and the baby is fine..." she said quietly as he looked at the blurry images.

He stared at the little blob in the pictures. To him, it looked like a lima bean. He looked up at her, teary eyed.

"So, what do you have to do? About your blood pressure?" he asked her.

"The doctor will tell us more when he gets here. I imagine the paps are here?" she asked, rolling her eyes. "I guess this new bundle of joy is going to be made public soon."

He chuckled a little. "Yes, I guess so."

"Have you talked to Naya? How's our little chickadee?"

"Not yet...I wanted to get to you first."

"Do you mind calling Naya to check on Elena? I'm feeling up to seeing her. I should be able to get home tomorrow," Dianna told him.

"Sure...you get some rest...I'll call them and find something to drink and check the paparazzi situation," he said, kissing her again. He sat with her until she drifted off, then wandered out into the hall to call Naya.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Elena continued to sob into Naya's shoulder until she eventually fell asleep.

Naya gently laid the little girl down and waked over to the phone, which was ringing. Looking at the caller ID, she saw it was Chord.

"Hey Chordy...are you with Di?" Naya asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm with her. How's Ellie?" Chord asked with concern. He was worried about how Elena was taking all of this.

"She took it pretty hard. She only just cried herself to sleep. I feel horrible Chord, there was nothing I could do."

"It's okay, Naya. I don't expect her understand; she's only 3. How about when she wakes up, you bring her in? I know Di wants to see her, and I do too" Chord told Naya. "Di's in room 1410 at Cedars-Sinai."

"Okay, I will. How is Di? We saw what happened on live TV."

"She's fine, or she will be. She just has high blood pressure from too much stress so she just needs rest. And a lot of it."

"Oh god, poor Di. She did seem a little off today. Did you know about this?"

"No and that's the weird thing. She usually tells me everything, but she didn't this time. I asked her about it and she just said she didn't want to worry me as she thought it was a pregnancy symptom. I'm really worried though, Nay." Naya could hear the worry in Chord's voice.

"I know, Chordy, I know. We all are. I'll let you go and we'll see you soon. I'll tell Ellie that Di is okay and that we are going to go and visit her. She will be so happy. She was heartbroken when she saw Di collapse. I wish she didn't have to see that!" Naya told Chord.

"I know Di will love that. I wish she didn't have to see that either. Thanks for everything, Nay. It means a lot to us," Chord told Naya sincerely. He told her about the paparazzi and where to go to get an arm band to get past security. He also told her to call him when she got there so he could meet them.

"Okay, Chordy. Go look after Di," Naya said before hanging up. Sadly, she looked over her shoulder and sighed at the small form of Elena.

At the hospital, Chord hung up his end of the phone and sighed. This was not how he imagined things to go. He was so worried about Di and now Elena.

He took a deep breath and turned around and walked back towards Dianna's room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naya parked her car in the parking garage and called Chord. He said he'd go to the lobby of the hospital to wait on them. He didn't want Elena to get crushed by the waiting photographers. Naya carried Elena in, telling her to keep her face buried in her shoulder. Naya spied Chord waiting with two armbands and security. The crush of the photographers nearly knocked Naya over. She heard Elena whimper into her neck.

"It's okay, chicken...I see your Daddy!" Naya told the trembling little girl.

They made it to Chord, and security ushered them into a waiting elevator. He took Elena from Naya's arms and held her tightly.

"Daddy? Is mummy okay?" she asked in her tiny voice. He kissed her cheek.

"She is, little one, and she very much wants to see you," he told her.

"I was scared," she said to him.

"I know...so was I," he replied. "But, guess what? The baby is just fine _and_ we have pictures!"

Her smile beamed at Chord and Naya. Naya grabbed Chord's arm and murmured _thank god_.

When the elevator stopped on the 14th floor, Chord told Elena, "Please don't be frightened by mummy in her room, sweetie. She's getting medicine to make her feel better...that's all."

"'Kay, Daddy," his daughter said.

They entered Dianna's room quietly. Dianna was sitting up, smiling, feeling so much better. She stretched out her arms for Elena.

"Come here, my darling chicky!"

Elena was not afraid at all and squirmed from Chord's arms to go to Dianna's. She hopped up on the bed and hugged her mother.

"Oh, how I've missed you!" Dianna said into the girl's soft blonde hair.

"I was so scared, mummy! When you fell down..."

"Poor baby...you were watching the show?" Dianna asked her, glancing at Naya.

"Yes...Auntie Nay-Nay said you'd be okay..."

"And Auntie Nay-Nay was absolutely right! Look at these...pictures of your new baby brother or sister," Dianna said, showing Elena the ultrasound images. Elena screwed her brow up.

"It looks like a blob," she said finally, causing the three adults to laugh.

"Well, right now, yes, but soon, very soon, we'll know if it's a boy or girl and then we'll be able to hold him or her in our arms...how does that sound, sweet pea?"

"I can't wait, mummy!"

"Neither can I," Dianna said, hugging her daughter once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Twist In Their Life**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy. I don't own anything except for the story line and the spelling mistakes or errors!**

_**Chapter 4**_

"Do you need anything, Di?" Chord asked her.

She thought for a moment. "I think I'm good…oh, maybe some of that juice that Ellie likes please?"

"The orange-pineapple stuff?" he asked, peeking in the refrigerator.

"Yes, thanks. Tell Harry we said hello," Dianna said from the kitchen table. She was eating a bowl of cereal, finally feeling better, nearly 20 weeks' pregnant.

"Will do, sweetie," Chord said, kissing her on the forehead as he headed toward the garage. "You girls behave."

Dianna snorted and waved goodbye.

Chord picked up Harry and they headed to the Apple store to geek out over the new iPhones.

"Are you gonna upgrade?" Harry asked Chord.

"Prob'ly…are you?"

"Uh yeah!" They both laughed.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Agron," a voice said behind Chord. He turned and found himself face to face with Alex Pettyfer. He turned back to the phones and tried to show Harry some feature.

"I see she let you outta the house…did she tell you that I dropped by to see her recently?"

This caught Chord's attention and he turned back to Alex.

"What're you talking about?"

Alex had his phone in hand, scrolling through pictures. He turned it toward Chord. It was a picture of him pushing Dianna up against their door, kissing her.

Chord stared at it for a few seconds, then knocked the phone out of Alex's hand, sending it sliding across the floor. Alex laughed, not fazed one bit by Chord's aggression. A clerk picked it up and rushed it back over to Alex, and he tucked it away in his pocket.

"What the hell was that?" Chord more or less growled in Alex's face.

"I dropped by to say hello to Di and we shared a kiss," Alex said, drawing out the last word. "That's right, Chordy, Di _kissed_ me. Is she still feisty in bed?"

Harry caught Chord's arm at the last second before his fist landed alongside Alex's jaw.

"C'mon buddy, let's go…he's not worth it," Harry said, noticing people stopping to take pictures. "Let's go, Chord."

Reluctantly, Chord let Harry guide him out of the Apple store and away from the prying eyes. They walked outside for a while, long enough for Chord to cool down somewhat. When they stopped, his hands were still clenched in fists.

"Dude, don't let that asswipe get to you like that," Harry said to him.

"He got to our house, while Di and El were there _alone_, Harry! He forcibly kissed her and she hasn't said anything about it!" Chord said, his voice getting louder with every word. "Oh my god, this is disgusting…"

Chord had his phone out, dialling Di's number. Her phone went to voicemail, so he left a message saying he was on his way home.

"I'm sorry, man, but I need to find out what happened…" Chord said to Harry.

"I understand, dude," Harry replied as they walked to Chord's car. "That's wack, though, him doing that…who took the picture?"

Chord shrugged. "Prob'ly Emma freakin' Roberts." He sighed as he pulled out of the lot. "I just wish Di had told me about this."

He dropped Harry off and headed home. He found Dianna and Elena playing in the backyard, Dianna relaxing on a hammock laughing at something Elena had said, whilst she was running round. Chord pulled up a lawn chair to sit next to Dianna.

"Hey you," he said to her.

"Chord! Hello! How was Harry?"

"He was fine…"

"Your home sooner than I expected…did you get your new phone?" she asked him.

"No, I didn't have a chance to…I ran into Alex there," he said quietly, keeping an eye on Elena.

A look of concern crossed Dianna's face at the mention of Alex's name.

"Pettyfer?"

Chord nodded. "He showed me a picture…why didn't you tell me he had bothered you here?"

Now Dianna was worried. SHe maneuvered herself up on the hammock so that she was facing Chord. "A picture? Of what?"

"Of him kissing you, at our front door…" Chord said quietly, not wanting Elena to overhear. He stared at his hands clasped together, hanging between his knees.

Dianna sucked in her breath, a shocked look crossing her face. "Oh my god…"

"Why didn't you tell me about him coming here?"

"I forgot about it, Chord! I totally forgot about it…I did that interview and passed out and forgot all about it…oh my god…a picture? Who took a picture?"

He shrugged. "I have no idea…he showed me the picture on his phone and I knocked his phone out of his hand…"

She gasped. "Oh my god…Chord, you didn't get into a fight…?"

"No…Harry stopped me 'cause people were taking pictures…we got out of there… I wanted to hit him though. I was so close to doing it." Chord said, glancing at Dianna's worried face.

"Did he say anything to you?"

"Yeah, he said that you were the one kissing him, not that I actually believed that. Then what made me angry was him asking if you were still feisty in bed" Chord said, his hands clenching.

"Oh Chordy, I'm so sorry. He's just being a jerk! I didn't kiss him, and I never would!"

"I know Di, I know," Chord mumbled. "Shit! I forgot Ellie's juice!"

She gripped his knee. "That's okay…I can pick it up tomorrow. I'm so sorry, Chordy, please don't be angry…"

He traced a finger over her dainty hand on his knee. "I'm not angry with _you_…I'm highly pissed off at _him_, though."

"I should've told you…I'm sorry…I just had so much on my mind then…" she said again.

He looked at her and smiled. "Scoot over…"

She did, and he joined her on the hammock, wrapping his arms around her.

"He did get something right though" Chord said.

Dianna looked at him curiously and Chord took that as his cue to continue. "You are _still _feisty in bed!" Chord said with a smirk on his face.

Dianna giggled and punched him in the arm. Chord laughed too.

"Can I come up, pwease?" Elena noticed them sharing the hammock and had run over.

"Of course, princess…hop up here!" Chord said, helping her climb aboard. She made herself comfortable between them. The hammock swayed softly in the breeze, and the three of them took a nap.

xxxxx

"Today's the day, daddy! Rise and shine!" Dianna said, poking Chord in the back. She had an OB/GYN appointment, and they were doing an ultrasound to find out the sex of the baby. Dianna and Elena were over-the-top excited about it. Chord opened one eye to check the time…6:30 a.m. He groaned.

"What time is the appointment?" he grumbled.

"Nine o'clock, sleepyhead! Time to get up!" Dianna said happily, pulling herself out of bed and heading to the bathroom.

Chord sat up on the edge of their bed and ran a hand through his hair, stretched, and yawned. He made his way to Elena's bedroom to wake her to begin getting her ready for the big appointment.

He sat down on the edge of her bed and gently shook her shoulder.

"Ellie…" he whispered. "Elena…it's time to get up, little chicken. Today's a big day!"

She mumbled and groaned a lot like he had done, then rolled over, her eyes open wide. She sat straight up.

"We get to see the baby?" she asked, suddenly wide awake.

"Yes, we do, and you need a bath before we go," he said to her. He took her hand, and they went to her bathroom. He ran her bathwater while she used the potty behind him.

"Daddy?"

"Mhmm?" he asked, checking the water temperature.

"Do you want the baby to be a girl or a boy?"

He turned around to face her and help her out of her pajamas and into the tub.

"I'd like to have a…" He pretended to be in very deep thought as he rinsed her hair and began to shampoo it. "A healthy little baby!"

She giggled. "I think I'd like a baby bwuvva."

He had not expected that. "Really? Why's that?"

"Because he'd be just like you and you're da best daddy ever!" she squealed, splashing the water to get her point across. Chord smiled at his daughter's way of thinking.

"Thank you, precious. You'd like a baby sister too, right?" he asked her.

She pondered that possibility. "I guess so."

He rinsed the soap from her head a few times while she covered her eyes.

"Is mummy awake yet?" she asked Chord.

"Yep, and she's just as excited as you," he told her, helping her out of the tub and drying her off. Just then, Dianna came into Elena's bathroom in her robe with her hair up in a towel.

"Good morning chickpea!" Dianna said to Elena, hugging her. "Let's pick out our outfits, shall we?"

Chord straightened up the bathroom, then wandered off to take his own shower while his girls were picking out their clothes.

A short while later, they all met up in the kitchen for a quick breakfast. Chord smiled at the two of them, both wearing matching pink sundresses.

"So, you both chose pink, I see…hmmm…" Chord said, chuckling.

Dianna feigned shock. "We just thought these dresses were pretty!"

They ate their breakfasts quickly and prepared to go to the doctor's office, located at the hospital in downtown Los Angeles. Chord strapped Elena into her car seat while Dianna buckled herself in. The ride downtown took nearly 30 minutes, and they chattered on about what the baby would look like and whether it was a boy or girl and what kind of nursery the baby would have.

At the hospital, Chord dropped off Dianna and Elena at the front doors and drove off to park their SUV. Dianna took Elena's tiny hand in her own and they found some seats to wait on Chord.

"Mummy? When you have the new baby, will you and Daddy forget about me?" Elena asked her, totally serious.

Dianna looked at her, stunned. She pulled Elena onto her lap and squeezed her tightly. Elena wrapped her arms around Dianna's neck, and buried her head into the crook of her mother's neck.

"You, my dear Elena, will never, ever, not in a million years, be forgotten!" Dianna whispered into her ear, trying to hold back tears. "Me and Daddy have all the love in the world in our hearts for you and your new baby sister or brother, I promise you that."

"Pinky pwomise?" Elena asked her, leaning back to look at Dianna.

"Did Aunty Nay-Nay show you how to do that?" Dianna asked incredulously.

Elena smiled and nodded. She held up her pinky finger. Dianna locked her pinky with her daughter's, then kissed her on the left cheek and right cheek, giggling until Chord joined them.

"I could hear you two giggling from the parking garage!" he said, picking Elena up and putting her on his hip.

"Daddy!" Elena said, continuing to giggle. Chord took Dianna's hand, and they headed off to the doctor's office.

xxxxx

Dianna tried to get comfortable on the exam table. Chord sat next to her with Elena on his knee. They were waiting for the technician to come in and start the ultrasound. The rest of Dianna's appointment had gone without issue; her blood pressure had finally calmed own but they said her weight was a little up, nothing to be concerned about though.

Chord was explaining to Elena about what they were going to do to see the baby in Dianna's tummy. Dianna already had her top pulled up to just below her breasts, her pregnant belly protruding.

"I can feel this little one moving all around," Dianna said, smiling. "Soon, you'll be able to see the kicks in my belly!"

Elena looked at her skeptically. "Really mummy?"

"Really, my dear...soon..."

There was a light knock on the door, and the tech entered. She smiled and introduced herself. Chord stood up, holding Elena on his hip.

"She can sit on the table with mom if she wants," the tech told them. Elena nodded excitedly, so Chord situated Elena next to Dianna while the tech explained the process. She squirted the gel onto Dianna's belly, which made Elena look up at Chord in shock.

"You can touch it," the tech said to Elena. She handed Chord a dry washcloth while Elena poked her finger into it, giggling uncontrollably, and causing Dianna to laugh.

"Okay, let's take a look at this baby!"

She put the wand on Dianna's belly and all they saw on the monitor was white blobbish areas surrounded by black. She started clicking buttons on the keyboard in front of her and moving the wand all around Dianna's tummy. She was quiet as she went about her evaluation. Dianna looked at Chord; with Elena, the technician had been talking the entire time, telling them what body part she was measuring and what they were seeing on the screen. Today's scan was very quiet.

Finally, after what felt like forever, the technician said, "Um, is it okay if I run to get the doctor? I just want his verification on what I'm seeing?"

Dianna was suddenly worried. "Is something wrong? Does the baby look okay? I can feel it mov-"

"The doctor will be able to tell you more," the tech said, excusing herself from the room quickly.

"Chord?" Dianna said, nearly hysterics.

He picked up Elena again and stroked Dianna's hair back. "It should be okay, Di. I could see the heart beating and...parts..."

"It's okay, mummy," Elena whispered to Dianna. That made Dianna smile for a moment.

The doctor rushed in suddenly, followed by the technician.

He introduced himself and then said, "First of all, Mr. and Mrs. Overstreet, the tech just wanted me to double-check a couple things for her...nothing for you to fret about. I'll explain everything as I see it." He sat down at the machine, squirted more gel on Dianna, and put the wand back on her stomach.

"Okay, here we see the heart..." He clicked a few buttons. "...beating at 162 beats per minute...this is the spine and the vertebrae...oh, there's the femur..." He would stop and click buttons as he spoke to them. "Did you two want to know the sex?"

"Yes please," Dianna said quietly.

"Another little girl!" the doctor said happily.

Chord kissed Dianna, then Elena, both of them all smiles.

"Now...this is what concerned the technician, why she called me in..." he said, moving the wand around Dianna's belly.

"I noticed in your chart that your weight was up a little...now we know why...hiding behind the little girl is a little boy," he said to them.

"Wait...what?" Dianna said first.

"A little boy?" Chord added.

"Twins?" Elena asked.

The doctor laughed. "Your daughter is very observant, Mr. and Mrs. Overstreet. Yes...twins."

"That can't be, though," Dianna started. "The ultrasound from a few weeks ago just showed _one_ baby."

"I checked those images and it appears as though one was hiding behind the other. Today, it's much the same but since they've grown, we can now tell there is a baby number two hiding in there. One boy, one girl, Mr. and Mrs. Overstreet! Let's see if we can get the little boy out of hiding to get his measurements."

He maneuvered the wand around quite a bit until they saw a second figure appear.

"Holy shit..." Chord mumbled.

"Daddy!"

"Sorry..."

The doctor took measurements of the boy fetus and printed off pictures for them.

"Now, even though your weight is a little on the heavy side for a _singleton_ pregnancy, for a _twin_ gestation you're actually a little on the small side," the doctor told Dianna. "You are now eating for _three_."

"Wow..." Dianna mumbled. "Just..._wow_..."

"Before you leave today, I'll have the nurse bring you information on your twin pregnancy as things will change slightly with your appointments and so forth. Any other questions?" the doctor asked them, handing Dianna the ultrasound images.

Dianna and Chord sputtered around and finally said no other questions at the moment. The doctor left the room so Dianna could clean off her belly.

"So…twins…I can't believe it, Chord…" Dianna said, starting to tear up a little.

"Mummy?" Elena sensed this and squirmed from Chord's arms to the table and threw her little arms around Dianna's neck.

"I think it's exciting, Di," Chord finally mumbled, leaning in to her, kissing her softly. He pulled away and Dianna saw he had been crying. "A boy and a girl!"

Dianna smiled a bit. The news was overwhelming to her. She hugged Elena back, kissing the top of her head.

"You will be a big sister to not only a baby brother but also a baby sister. That's a big job for a little girl. Do you think you can do it?" Dianna asked Elena.

Elena nodded vigorously. "I can do it, mummy! I'll do my best!"

"I know you can, Ellie-bee…you'll be the best big sister ever!" Dianna told her, smiling.

Chord picked her up again so Dianna could step off the table. True to the doctor's word, a nurse was waiting with a folder of information for Dianna plus two generic diaper bags full of stuff. Dianna turned those down and asked that they be given to someone who truly needed those kind of things. On the way home, she thumbed through the folder, becoming even more overwhelmed by the information.

At home, Dianna relaxed while Chord played outside with Elena.

While Chord was outside with Elena, Dianna logged onto twitter. After looking at various tweets by her friends, and replying to a few mentions, Dianna posted her own tweet.

**DiannaOverstreet**

_Found out some very exciting news today with ChordOverstreet! I am officially preggo with twins! Now my darling Ellie will be the big sister of a baby boy and a baby girl! Love them so much already xxx_

Almost immediately, Dianna was bombarded with congratulations from tons of fans everywhere. The only ones she replied to were the ones from her close friends.

xxxxx

While Dianna was inside doing whatever she was doing, Chord was chasing Elena around outside and pushing on her mini swing set.

Eventually Chord thought it was time to have a little one-on-one chat with Elena. Dianna had told him what she had asked her at the hospital, so he felt that this was necessary.

Chord sat down on the porch swing, and called Elena over. "Hey princess, can you come her for a minute?"

Elena came running over, and all but jumped into Chord's arms. "Yes daddy?" She asked cutely.

"Mummy told me what you asked at the hospital. Elena I need you to know that me and mummy will always love you no matter what. It doesn't matter how many new babies are in the house, you will always be my princess. Don't ever forget that. Now I know that when the babies are finally here, they will cry a lot, and not do a whole lot. You may feel jealous, or upset that you are not getting all the attention that you're used to, but never think that no one loves you anymore because they are new babies. You will still be everyone's princess, and mine and mummy's baby girl. Just know that we will always love you!"

"I know daddy. I underswand. I lwove you too!" Elena competed that by wrapping her arms and legs around Chord, and giving him a big hug.

Chord just sat there like that for a while, enjoying this time with his babygirl. She would always mean the world to him, and nothing could ever change that.

Chord didn't know that Dianna had heard most of his speech. She was standing silently by the door, with a few tears running down his face. She could see in his eyes how much Elena meant to him. She was precious and meant a lot to everyone. She was glad that they had Elena, and the twins, and she didn't want to change anything.

Finally she got tired of waiting by the door and slowly made her way over to the pair.

Elena saw her mother over her father's shoulder, and when she did, she squirmed her way out of his arms and ran over to Dianna. Dianna picked her up easily and gave her a hug too.

Over Elena's shoulder she looked at Chord, and could tell that he had been crying too.

Chord made his way over to his girls, and wrapped his arms around them both. Dianna leaned her head against his shoulder and Chord kissed the top of Elena's head and Dianna's temple.

Eventually, Elena got bored. "Mummy! Me hungry!" She all but yelled.

This cracked her parents up. Dianna placed the three year old on the ground and followed her inside to prepare dinner, her hand interlocked with Chord's.

**Author's Note: Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Twist In Their Life**

**Author's Note: Once again I don't own anything except the story line and the mistakes!**

_**Chapter 5**_

Over the next couple of weeks, Elena grew even happier with the idea of twins, and so did Chord and Dianna. Elena was always coming up and talking and touching Dianna's forever growing belly, telling the twins she was their older sister and that she already loved them. Dianna and Chord were amazed that Elena was taking this so well; they had expected some jealousy and drama.

One morning, Chord and Dianna were lying in bed quietly talking with each other.

"Are you excited about tomorrow night babe?" Chord asked Dianna. The Overstreet family was having dinner at a small but fancy restaurant with Chord's family, and they were going to tell them about the twins.

"Of course! I love your family, and it's time that they learned about Thing 1 and Thing 2," Dianna said with a bright smile on her face. Because they didn't have any names picked out for the twins yet, Dianna and Elena had started calling them Thing 1 and Thing 2 after the watched _Cat in the Hat_. Chord wasn't as fond of the name as the girls.

"They really need names. No children of mine will be called Thing 1 and Thing 2!" Chord told her with a really repulsed look on his face. This caused Dianna to burst into a fit of laughter. Chord loved the way she looked when she was laughing, and he started laughing along with her.

After Dianna had finally calmed down, she looked curiously at Chord.

"Hey Chordy, what's the time?" Dianna asked curiously.

"Um… it's 7:45. Why, what's up?" Chord replied. This surprised Dianna as Elena was usually awake and in their bed by that time.

"Well, it seems that we are missing someone. It seems too quiet for this time on a Wednesday morning," Dianna said, with a worried look on her face.

Chord noticed the worry flash across Dianna's face so he wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't worry babe, she's probably just still asleep. She was up later than usual last night."

Dianna accepted that and leaned up to kiss Chord.

"Ok, you're probably right. But I am hungry, so why don't you go down and make us breakfast while I go check on our princess?" Dianna asked Chord with a smirk on her face.

Chord just laughed at that, pretending to be shocked, but both of them knowing that he would do whatever she asked. He got up out of bed and pulled on some clothes.

"My woman gets what my woman wants," Chord said cheekily and playfully bowing at Dianna.

Dianna just laughed and got out of bed as well.

"You know it!" she joked back.

As Dianna walked past him, Chord spanked her ass playfully, the whole time smirking at her. Dianna just smirked back and left the room.

Dianna walked down the hallway towards Elena's princess bedroom. She walked in and opened the pink curtains, before walking over to Elena's bedside and gently shaking her awake. Elena stirred but didn't really wake up. Dianna brushed a strand of hair from Elena's forehead and instantly felt that she was warmer than normal. This made Dianna's maternal instincts kick in.

"Ellie…wake up babygirl" Dianna said softly.

When she heard her mother's voice, Elena opened her eyes.

"Mommy?" she said groggily.

"Hey poss, you ok?"

"Mama, I feels yucky. My tummy and head hurts…" Elena whined.

"Aw baby! Come with mommy and we'll get some medicine and get some food and fluids in you to make you feel better," Dianna cooed at Elena.

Elena nodded but lifted her arms up, wanting to be carried. Dianna immediately picked her up, noticing that her whole body felt warmer than what was normal. When Dianna started walking out of the room, Elena buried her head into Dianna's shoulder and clung onto her like a monkey. Dianna had a feeling that even if she didn't support Elena, her daughter wouldn't slip from her arms.

Chord turned away from the stove when he heard Dianna walk in, but the smile quickly faded when he saw Dianna carrying Elena. Elena usually hated being carried around all the time so the fact that she was tightly clinging to Dianna made him worry.

"Hey Ellie-bear, what's the matter?" Chord asked his daughter softly.

Elena just shook her head on her mother's shoulder and clung tighter, so Dianna answered instead.

"She's really warm and she says that her head and stomach is hurting."

Chord could hear the concern laced in Dianna's voice. Chord turned off the stove and walked over to Dianna and Elena. He rubbed Elena's back comfortingly.

"Babygirl, come give daddy a hug", he said in a soothing voice.

Elena just shook her head again, not releasing her vice-like grip on Dianna.

Dianna decided to speak up as she wanted to get Elena some medicine. "Ellie, go to daddy so I can get your medicine."

Elena reluctantly and slowly unwrapped her arms from around Dianna and leaned towards Chord. As soon as she was in her father's arms, she returned to the same position she was previously in. Dianna looked at her daughter with worry and went to get the children's Tylenol.

She poured the correct amount into the medicine cup and gave it to Chord to give to Elena while she got a cup of juice and some dry toast for Elena.

Chord was finally able to put Elena in her seat and convince her to take the medicine when Dianna bought her breakfast over.

Elena slowly ate her toast and drank her juice. When she was finished, she looked at Dianna and put her arms up again.

Dianna came over and picked her up.

"Chickee, you want to go watch some tv?"

Elena nodded her head so Dianna took them to the lounge room. She turned the TV on to the kids channel and went to put Elena on the couch so she could lie down, but Elena wasn't having it. When Dianna put her down she started whimpering. It made Dianna want to cry seeing her baby like this, so she sat down with Elena. When Dianna sat down, Elena laid down with her head in Dianna's lap. Dianna pulled the afghan from the couch over her. Dianna started to rub slow circles on Elena's back to calm her down.

Chord wandered in a few minutes later because Dianna hadn't returned. He saw his baby girl with her head in his wife's lap, said wife looking at him with extremely concerned eyes. Chord would be lying if he said that he wasn't concerned about Elena. He missed his forever energetic and happy daughter. Chord decided to leave the girls watching TV and went to clean up the breakfast dishes.

Dianna could hear Chord cleaning up in the kitchen. She looked down at her sick daughter, wishing that she would get better soon.

Eventually, with the quiet hum of the TV and Dianna's soothing circles and the comfort of being held by her mother, Elena was lulled to sleep.

xxxxx

A few hours later, Elena woke up with a sore head and found she was alone.

"Mommy?" she cried out.

"Yes baby?" Dianna asked, coming into the lounge.

"I don't feel good. My head is hurtzing still," Elena told her, with tears forming in her eyes.

"Aw possum, hang on a second. I'll get you some more medicine," Dianna said walking back to the kitchen.

Elena sat curled up on the couch in a fetal position. She sat up slightly when Dianna walked back in with some medicine and her water bottle.

While Elena was taking the medicine, Dianna brushed her hand over Elena's forehead, still feeling the warmth radiating off. Dianna sat back down on the couch, and Elena crawled into her lap.

Dianna sat there gently rocking Elena whilst she watched TV. Dianna pulled out her phone and decided to check her Twitter. She read through her mentions and replied to a few before typing in her own tweet.

**DiannaOverstreet**

_My poor possum is sick! Hope she gets better soon as it's too quiet without her usual self! Get well soon babygirl! Xxx_

Almost immediately fans started wishing Elena to get well. Dianna was grateful for all the wonderful and kind fans she had.

Suddenly, Dianna's phone started ringing. She looked down and saw that is was Naya, and then she knew that Naya had seen her tweet.

Dianna answered the phone. "Hey Nay!"

"Hey. How's my princess? Is she ok? How sick is she?" Naya started firing questions through the phone.

"Naya! Calm down. Ellie's fine. She says she has a stomach and headache and she has a fever. She is just sick, and hopefully it's not life threatening!"

Naya eventually calmed down. "Can I talk to her?"

"Yeah, hang on, I'll put her on," Dianna said. Using her hand to cover the phone, Dianna asked Elena if she wanted to talk to Aunty Nay-Nay. Elena nodded her head, though not as eagerly as she usually would.

Elena and Naya conversed for a while before Elena handed the phone back.

"Well, I'm off Lady Di. I'll pop in tomorrow to see Ellie. Hope she gets better soon! Love you!"

"Okay, see ya tomorrow. Love you too!" Dianna replied before hanging up the phone.

Dianna set the phone back down beside her and wrapped her arms around the small child curled up in her lap. She kissed the top of Elena's head as she wrapped the blanket back around her.

Eventually, both Elena and Dianna fell asleep, both of them hugging each other.

xxxxx

When Chord came home that night, he saw his two girls curled up on the couch, Elena tightly wrapped up in Dianna's arms as Dianna protected her baby from the horrors of dreams and sickness.

Chord thought it was too cute to not get a picture so he took out his phone and snapped a quick shot. Chord then proceeded to sign into Twitter and upload the photo.

**ChordOverstreet**

_My beautiful wife DiannaOverstreet protecting our gorgeous daughter from the horrors of dreams and sickness. Get well soon Ellie-bug! Xx Sweet dreams my lovelies!_

After Chord had posted the photo, he put his phone back in his pocket and carefully extracted Elena from Dianna's grasp. Dianna stirred a bit but Elena stayed fast asleep.

Chord carried Elena up to room and gently put her into bed. He tucked her in and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

After putting Elena to bed, Chord went back downstairs to wake Dianna up.

"Di…come baby, wake up," Chord said quietly as he gently shook her awake.

Dianna grumbled but opened her eyes when she realized who it was.

"Mmm…hey…wait…. Elena! Where's Ellie?" Dianna asked, panic infiltrating her voice.

"Di! She's ok. I just put her in bed. She's fine and still sleeping."

Dianna let out a sigh of relief at this.

"Now come on sleepy head, let's get you to bed," Chord said while tugging on her hand.

Dianna followed Chord upstairs, and 10 minutes later, everyone in the Overstreet house was asleep.

xxxxx

The next day, Elena wasn't much better. Thursday was spent much the same as Wednesday, Elena clinging to Dianna and sleeping. Naya came by in the morning and Elena spent a bit of time with her, but if Dianna wasn't close by, she started to cry. They didn't know what was going on with Elena because usually when she is sick, she would just lie on the couch and sleep. She had never been clingy before, always willing to talk and play with anyone who wanted to play.

Dianna and Chord were talking about this in their room as they got ready for dinner with Chord's family. Elena was watching TV downstairs so Dianna took advantage of their alone time.

"Is Nash bringing his kids tonight?" Dianna asked Chord. Nash had 2 kids, though both were a bit older than Elena.

"Yeah, as far as I know he is. Hopefully, Elena has some fun tonight. She usually likes spending time with her cousins since they don't see each other too often but with her being under the weather…" Chord replied from the bathroom, letting his statement trail off.

Just then Elena walked in and sat on their bed, watching Dianna put her makeup on. She seemed more alert and didn't have the flush of a fever anymore.

"Hey Ellie-bug. You look like you're feeling better! What do you want to wear tonight?" Dianna asked her.

"Umm…my pink dwess. Da one with fwowers," Elena said with a bit more enthusiasm than she had the last couple of days .

"Okay then. Let's go get you dressed missy!" Dianna said before grabbing Elena's hand and leading her out of the room, happy that her fever had broken and Elena was on the mend.

xxxxx

At 7 p.m., the family of 3 arrived at the restaurant. Chord was carrying Elena in one arm with his other arm around Dianna's waist. They walked in and immediately spotted Chord's family. They had the biggest table booked seeing as Chord's family was so big.

When they were spotted, everyone started saying hi and gave them hugs. Elena didn't like the sudden crowd of people around her so she buried her head into Chord's shoulder. Chord explained to his family that she had been a little sick the past couple days.

"Hey princess Ellie. Can I have a hug?" asked Elena's favourite aunt, Harmony. Usually Elena was excited about seeing and spending time with Harmony, but not tonight. Also, Harmony's new boyfriend was by her side and Elena shot him a look like she didn't trust him.

Elena shook he head and clung tighter to Chord. Chord looked at Dianna and sighed. They knew this was going to happen.

"Sorry Har, but Elena's been really clingy. Usually, she won't even come to me."

"Oh poor little Ellie. How bad is it?" Harmony asked whilst rubbing circles on Elena's back. Elena didn't like it and started whimpering and reaching for Dianna again. Chord handed her to Dianna, not wanting her to start screaming and turned back to Harmony.

"I don't think it's too bad, she just had a fever, but she suddenly became really clingy to Di. She's just now starting to feel better but she's not really talking to anyone."

"Aww poor baby!" Harmony cooed before going and sitting back down.

Chord's mother and father both tried to get Elena to talk but with no luck. She refused to remove her head from Dianna's shoulder and didn't even want to play in the play area with her cousins.

Once they were situated at the table and ordered their meals, Chord clinked his spoon against his water glass.

"Overstreet family, Di and Ellie and I have, well, an announcement to make," he said, getting their attention.

"Chord, we already know Di's preggo again!" Chord's sister Summer laughed, making the rest of the table laugh.

"Well, that's kind of the announcement…"

"Did you find out the sex?" his mother nearly screamed.

"Wow, mom!" Chord said, holding Dianna's hand. "Yeah, we did…"

"Quit keeping secrets, Chordy, and tell us!" his youngest sister Charity said.

He glanced at Dianna.

"It's a girl…"

The table erupted with laughter and cheers. Once they calmed down somewhat, Chord continued, "…and a boy."

It took a couple moments, then all the females of his family were surrounding Dianna and Elena, pushing him out of the way.

His father clapped him on the back and Nash asked him how he managed to impregnate Dianna with twins.

"I think it was the little extra thrust to the right…" Chord mumbled, getting chuckles from his dad and brother.

Names were all of a sudden being tossed around the table. Finally, Dianna had to remind them that no one else knew, not even her family, so if they could help it they were not to say anything about it publicly. Dianna would be telling her family soon, then she and Chord would release a statement through their managers.

All the excitement seemed to cheer up Elena because even though a lot of attention was lavished on Chord and Dianna his family was careful to include her in the celebration as the "newest big sister." She finally smiled for the Overstreets and even played a little with her cousins.

xxxxx

A couple of hours later, the whole Overstreet gang left the restaurant. Even though she stayed close to Dianna's side, she gave everyone a hug goodbye before Chord put her into her car seat.

Chord and Dianna said goodbye to everyone quickly as Elena was getting antsy and sleepy and was ready for bed.

At home Elena was put straight bed and for once without complaint. Chord and Dianna were in their room when Dianna suddenly wanted Chord. And she wanted him badly.

She stripped off her nightshirt, sitting next to him in just her panties.

"I think it's the hormones, Chordy…I can't help it," she purred into his ear, tugging at his undershirt, then his boxers.

He smirked at her a bit but wasn't about to question her motives. He placed his hands on her swollen belly, feeling active bumps and kicks.

"Are you sure? They seem so _busy_ tonight," he said, unable to not kiss her.

She kissed him back passionately. "It'll put them to sleep…"

Chord pulled back from Dianna, now staring at her breasts. "Pregnancy just _does_ something to you, Di…I'm not sure how it's possible but I think you're even more sexier now…"

She lay back on the bed against their pillows. "I want you, Chord…_now_…"

He looked up at her and watched her work her panties off. He crawled on his knees up between her knees, kissing her legs as he went, up to her belly, then her boobs.

"I don't wanna hurt you," he mumbled, kissing her mouth.

"You won't, Chord…" She reached between them and stroked his penis, feeling him hot and hard. She brought her knees up around him, urging him to take her.

"God, baby, I've missed this…" he whispered to her.

It had been quite some time since they had been intimate.

"Me too, Chord…god, I want you…"

He pushed into her then, unable to wait any longer. She was wet and hot and tight. He pushed again and again, making her moan and call his name.

She felt full with him in her. She rocked with his movement, getting lost in her own excitement. He gently flipped them over so she was on top of him.

"Ride me, Di," he said using his deep sexy voice. She didn't have to be asked twice.

She slid up and down his member, finding the perfect spot to be stimulated.

The more she rubbed against him, the closer to her climax she got but she didn't want to wait any longer…she ached for the release.

"Chord…" she barely whispered. "I'm coming…oh my god…"

She lost control then, all her muscles going taut, and she let the sensation course through her.

He loved the feeling of when she had her orgasm; he loved that he was able to make that happen for her before he let his own go. She knew he was close by his breathing and his voice, grunting with her movement on him.

"Baby, are you close?" she whispered to him.

His eyes were closed; he nodded stiffly. He tried not to jam his hips up to her hips, but he needed the friction. He felt her squeeze her vaginal muscles around his cock, he thrusted a few more times, and came hard inside her.

"Uh, uh, oh god Di…" he said, swallowing hard, trying to catch his breath. "That was damn good!"

She giggled on top of him and slowly moved off him. Lying next to him, her hands on her belly, she told him the babies were asleep now. He rolled over to rub her belly with her, still coming down from his orgasm.

"Dianna…you are awesome…" he whispered, kissing her cheek. "I love you so much…and Elena…and Thingy 1 and Thingy 2."

She laughed out loud. "Not _Thingy_, Chord! Thing 1 and Thing 2!"

He laughed too. "We really need to start coming up with names, Di."

"Yes, I know. I've been thinking…have you?"

"A little…" he replied.

"We'll figure it out," she said, yawning. "Thank you for tonight."

He chuckled and kissed her again. "Thank _you_…"

xxxxx

"How would you like to go on a tour, Ellie-bellie?" Dianna asked her a few days later. She was completely over her illness and was back to her usual self. She smiled at her mother.

"What's a tour, mommy?"

"Well, we go someplace special and a special person leads us around and shows us special things. This special place is where your daddy and I met!" Dianna said excitedly.

Elena's face lit up. "Weally?"

Dianna nodded. "Really! Let's go tell daddy!"

She took Elena's hand and they found Chord in their office.

"Hey! My two favorite girls!" he said when they entered the room. Elena hopped up on his lap.

"Daddy, guess what?"

"What, sweetest?"

"Mommy said we're goin' on a t- too-…"

"A tour," Dianna finished. "At Paramount Studios!"

Chord raised his eyebrows. "Like, a _public_ tour?"

"A _VIP_ tour," she said. "Auntie Nay-Nay texted me about it today."

"Ahhh, I see…" Chord replied. He still didn't like taking Elena out in public too often. The paparazzi seemed to be every where these days.

"It's for friends and family only of current and previous actors on Fox shows…I thought Elena would enjoy seeing the sets, you know, where we met…" Dianna said, her eyes shining.

"Sure…when is it?"

"Next week…can we go?" Dianna asked him, nearly as excited as Elena.

"Sounds like super fun!" he said, hugging Elena.

xxxxx

A week later, Chord, Dianna, and Elena met up with Naya and Mark to go on their VIP tour at Paramount Studios. They had their passes on lanyards around their necks and started the tour on a golf cart with a few other VIP guests. The tour started with television sets, then would go on to movie sets. Once they made it to the Glee set, they felt like they were "home."

Chord carried Elena and he and Dianna pointed out special areas of the set where they had shot pivotal scenes, not only for the show but for their life together. Other tour groups joined their group and the excitement built when others realized the Glee stars were in their midst. All the ladies were excited by Dianna's pregnant state and had tons of questions for her. Chord set Elena down to talk to some men. There were other kids running around them, and, for a while, it became quite chaotic.

"I'm about 23 weeks along now," Dianna was saying to the crowd of ladies. They still had not announced her twin pregnancy to the general public.

"Really? You look like you could pop any day now!" one woman said, and the rest agreed with her.

Dianna laughed. "No…still have 4 more months _at least_! By then, our oldest daughter Elena will be 4 years old…she's really excited to become a big sister…Elena?" She looked over to Chord, talking with a group of men.

"Chord? Do you have Ellie?" Dianna called to him.

"I set her down right next to you," he answered, suddenly looking around all the milling people. "Elena!"

Dianna called for her too, now fretting. The other ladies picked up on her anxiety and fanned out, calling Elena's name. Dianna made her way to Chord.

"Where is she Chord?" she hissed at him.

He looked frantic. "I don't know Di…she's here somewhere…Elena!"

Dianna began fanning herself with a tour program. "Chord, oh my god, Chord… Where did she go?"

"Calm down, Di, we'll find her! She can't be far…I'm getting security," he said, shooting off through the crowd.

Naya and Mark came up to Dianna.

"What's going on?" Naya asked her, looking at all the people, becoming confused and concerned when she realized they were calling Elena's name.

Dianna was hysterical by now. "Elena is missing!"

**A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger! We'll try to update soon! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Twist In Their Life**

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Again, I don't own anything except the story and the mistakes!**

_**Chapter 6**_

Chord summoned security and told the tour guide that his young daughter was missing. The guide immediately called on his radio to shut the doors to the studio they were in and secure the premises. He described Elena to security and asked all the tour guests to gather in the set used as the choir room for Glee.

Dianna was with Chord in the set used for Figgins' office. Naya and Mark stood close by.

"We need to find her, Chord! Where could she be?" Dianna cried, nearly hyperventilating.

Chord held her. "She's around her, Di. We'll get her back. You need to stay calm, though, okay?"

Dianna nodded but still couldn't control her breathing.

"C'mon Mark, let's look around for her; we know this place pretty well," Naya said to Mark quietly. They snuck away from the room.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, while her parents were in panic mode, Elena was listening to this man.

"C'use me, but what's yours names?" Elena asked the man curiously. He looked familiar to her, but she didn't remember him.

"Sweetie, my name is Alex. I am one of your mommy's friends. How is your mother by the way?"

"Momma is good. I'm gonna be a big sister to a boy and a girl!" Elena said happily.

"Gee, your parents are like rabbits, aren't they?" Alex said in disgust.

"What do you mean? Momma and Daddy aren't wabbits! You're silly, mister Awex!" Elena told Alex.

"Never mind. Anyway, did you know that your mommy isn't as nice as she seems. She used to be a very mean person."

Elena looked shocked at this. "No my momma is never mean. She is really friendly and gives me chocolate."

"She just doesn't let you see her bad side. She is actually quite the bitch!" Alex didn't seem to care that Elena was only 3; he just enjoyed bad mouthing Dianna whenever he got the chance.

"Whats a bich… bith…" Elena stuttered, trying to say the word.

"Why, you ask your mommy that, okay sweetcheeks?" Alex told Elena with a sickening smile.

Elena nodded, still unsure.

Suddenly, Elena's name echoed around the room and they both looked towards the door.

xxxxx

Mark and Naya checked the auditorium set…no Elena. They checked Rachel's bedroom set…no Elena. Voices coming from the boys locker room set grabbed their attention.

Mark entered the room first, then Naya, slowly, and were shocked by what they saw: Alex Pettyfer sitting on a bench with a tiny Elena Overstreet sitting next to him.

"Unca Mark!" she squealed and jumped up to run to Mark. Mark picked her up easily.

"What's goin' on here?" Mark asked, looking suspiciously at Alex.

"Not a thing…this little girl looked lost so I was just trying to figure out who she belonged to. Clearly she belongs to one of you or one of the Glee cast," Alex replied, standing up.

"Ellie, c'mere," Naya said, taking Elena from Mark.

She left the gym with Elena to get her back to Chord and Dianna while Mark stayed behind with Alex.

Walking back quickly with Elena, Naya asked her if she was okay.

"Yep, Auntie Nay-Nay…I jus' wanted to 'splore, and the man said he would take me," she said innocently.

"Your mommy and daddy are very worried about you, dearie. You shouldn't walk off like that," Naya said.

"Oh no… I'm sorry Auntie Nay-Nay."

Naya entered Figgins' office and Dianna immediately plucked Elena from her arms while Chord hugged them both. Dianna was crying happy tears and sat down with Elena, and Naya pulled Chord aside to tell him where she found Elena.

xxxxx

The door to the locker room burst open and Chord walked directly up to Alex and knocked him into a bank of lockers with a right hook. He pushed Mark out of the way and landed on Alex where he lay on the ground and continued his assault.

"What the fuck!" Alex yelled.

"You had my daughter…never again…" Chord growled, hitting him with his left fist.

Alex's face was bloodied by this point. Mark broke out of his stunned state, watching Chord pummel Alex, and pulled Chord back.

"You dirty motherfucker…you stay away from Dianna and my kid…I fucking mean it, man, I'll fucking destroy you!" Chord yelled. The stress of Elena missing finally came out in the form of his balled up fists connecting with Alex's chiseled face.

"Listen, dumbass, I didn't even know who she was…she was just lost!" Alex said to him.

Chord shook his head violently. "No. Nope. I don't believe it. You've seen her before when you came to our house! You damn well knew who she was, fucker."

He tried to pull away from Mark again.

"Don't Chord…he's not worth it…you know that…" Mark said.

Security found the three of them in the locker room by following the yelling. They helped Alex to his feet, not even questioning his bloodied face, and led him off the set and out of the studio. One security guard remained behind.

"We talked to your little girl. She said the man pulled her aside and asked if she wanted to see something really special. Mrs. Overstreet requested that the authorities get involved," the guard told Chord and Mark.

"Oh my god, is she okay? Is Elena okay?" Chord asked the man.

"She seems fine; your wife checked her out. Your wife, though, is still extremely upset."

"Oh god..." Chord said, taking off for Dianna and Elena.

He found them still in Figgins' office, Dianna holding Elena on her lap and rocking them both back and forth. He sat down with them, wrapping his arms around them both. He noticed Dianna still breathing shallowly.

"It's okay, Di. He's out of the building now. Elena is fine," Chord whispered to her, trying to calm her down.

"I think I'm just ready to go home now, Chord," Dianna said tearfully.

"Sure baby...I'll call for a driver for us," he said, then kissed both his girls.

xxxxx

Safe at home and finally able to relax somewhat, Dianna was resting on their bed while Elena watched TV in their bedroom; Elena hadn't left Dianna's sight since the incident. Chord had spoken to the police and given a statement about what had happened at Paramount. Alex had told the cops they got into a "little scuffle, it was no big deal," so Chord wasn't charged with anything and Alex was released.

Chord joined Dianna on their bed and placed his hand on her belly. He smiled.

"I can feel them kicking," he said to her.

She forced a smile. "Yes, they're very active right now...probably all the excitement from earlier."

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Dianna. I'll do anything to make sure it doesn't happen again. Maybe beef up security when we go out?"

She looked at him, obviously not too happy about that decision.

"I don't want to feel like a prisoner if I want to take my children out...I also don't want to be harassed by crazy people," she said, sighing. "What's it gonna be like when we have _three_?"

He made a face that got her to laugh. He hugged her closely then.

"We just gotta be more careful, I guess, especially with the kids. Not sure what is going on with that freakjob Alex but he needs to back off," Chord said, sighing.

"It's getting to the point where he's scaring me, getting that close to Elena..." she said.

"Yeah, I didn't like that at all," Chord said, then snorted. "His face reflects _that_ feeling!"

They both chuckled quietly about that.

"Maybe we do need to look into security when we're out in public, at least while the kids are babies," she said.

"I'll talk to my manager about it, then," Chord said, kissing her. "Now, let's talk baby names!"

xxxxx

The next morning, after everyone had the chance to calm down properly and sleep off the previous day's dramas, the Overstreet family sat down to a nice morning breakfast.

When there was a pause in the conversation, Elena spoke up and asked, "Mommy, what does bich mean?"

Dianna whipped her head round to look at her daughter, a shocked expression on her face. Although Elena had pronounced the word wrong, Dianna still knew what she was saying.

"Ellie, where did you hear that?" She and Chord were always careful with their words around Elena, as they didn't want her to accidently say the wrong thing at the wrong time.

"That man from yesterday said you were one and when I asked whats it meant, he says to ask you. What is it momma? Is it a good fing?" Elena asked, with such an innocent look on her face.

Chord's jaw tightened at the mention of Alex, and, when he heard that he had been badmouthing Dianna, especially to her child, this made him furious. He clenched his fists so that he didn't hit anything and scare Elena.

Dianna's mouth just dropped. She didn't realize that Alex had been alone with Elena long enough to teach her all this stuff. Dianna wasn't happy.

"El, did he say anything else about me or dad?"

"Um, he says that momma was a mean persons…Oh and dat you and dada are wabbits. I didn't know that you'se was wabbits momma!"

Dianna was livid with rage. She honestly wanted to go and slap Alex's face until it became raw red. But, for the sake of her daughter, she kept her calm. The same couldn't be said for Chord though. She could see how angry he was, and she was thankful that Elena was here, because she knew he wouldn't do anything with her nearby.

"Okay babygirl. Listen to mommy. Whatever that man said, I don't want you to listen to him and I never want you to repeat it. He is a bad man, who wants to hurt us, but he never will. Do you understand?"

"Yes momma I understands. I don't wike him anyway. Can I go watch tv now, pwease?"

Dianna just laughed and nodded at Elena. Once she was out of the room, she turned to Chord.

"Hey Chordy, you ok?"

"No, not really. I really wish I had done more to his ugly face yesterday. God, I hate him so much!"

"I know Chordy, so do I. But there is nothing we can do about it or him. I'm not taking anything he says personally, so you shouldn't either. He is just angry that I dumped his sorry ass for a good guy like you. I don't regret anything and neither should you. There are always going to be people like him in the world, and we just have to put up with it. We shall get better security for when we take Elena and the twins out, and we will be safe from now on. Okay?"

Chord walked over and embraced Dianna. "Okay babe. You're right, as usual. I just need to forget him, and think about our family. That's all that matters, you me and the kids! I love you Di!"

"I love you too Chordy!"

Chord leant down and kissed Dianna, a soft lingering kiss. Finally, Elena broke them apart, and they went along with the rest of their day with no thoughts of Alex resurfacing.

**A/N: The next chapter should be up soon! Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A Twist In Their Life**

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! Sorry for the long delay, I had studying for my school exams, then the actual exams, and then it being the last week of school, and finally holidays! Everything has been really hectic! I hope that people are still reading this story!**

**Again, I don't own anything, except the story line and the mistakes. Please excuse said mistakes! Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 7**_

Dianna was jolted awake by a strong kick from one of the babies. Dianna groaned and rolled over, looking at the time. She groaned again when she saw that it was only 5:30 a.m. This had been happening a lot lately, her being woken up way too early because of the twins moving and kicking. She understood that they were cramped in there, her being 35 weeks pregnant and all, but Dianna still appreciated sleep.

Dianna lounged back onto her pillows, whilst rubbing her swollen stomach soothingly, hoping that sleep would take her. She didn't want to wake Chord up because he had to go to the recording studio in the morning, and she would feel bad if he woke up. Somehow though, Chord seemed to read her mind and rolled over in his sleep, his arm sneaking out to wrap around her waist, but when he felt that she wasn't lying down, he woke up.

"Hey babe, what's wrong? Twins again?" Chord asked, sleep still thick in his voice.

"Yeah. Sorry I woke you up," Dianna replied. Chord laughed at the look on her face, one full of guilt. He knew she felt bad, but he actually preferred her to wake him up because then she wasn't alone. He told her so. Dianna just shrugged, she still felt bad.

"So….are you excited for your baby shower?" Lea and Naya had planned her baby shower this time around.

"Sort of. We don't really need anything though because our little girl can use all of Elena's old stuff, we just have to get a double pram, and another set of everything. We can afford that by ourselves though. Oh, and baby boy clothes!" Dianna said, getting giddy at the end when she realized that she got to play dress up's again. That had to be her favourite thing to do when Elena was a baby, and now that Elena was getting older, Dianna couldn't redress her constantly, but she now had two babies on the way to dress in all kinds of tiny cute outfits.

Chord just laughed at Dianna's giddiness towards dressing the twins. He used to joke with her and say that they should just enter Elena into a fashion contest because of the amount of times little Elena was changed in one day. Of course, they would never to that to their children, but it was a good joke.

"More kids to enter into the fashion show hey? And I know we can afford it babe, but people want to give us gifts, and I'm pretty sure we don't get a say in anything."

"Haha. You think you're so funny, don't you?" Dianna told him dryly, before the laugh she had been trying to contain broke through. "I know, it's just, they always spoil Elena, probably more than we do and we can't return the favour." Chord actually thought Dianna looked sad at the prospect.

"Don't worry baby. Soon enough all of them will have kids and you will have more than enough babies to spoil!"

Dianna just poked her tongue out at him before lowering herself down and curling into Chord's side. Chord's arms wrapped around Dianna and he kissed the top of her head.

"Are you going to tell everyone their names and their godparents?" Chord asked. They had been doing a lot of thinking and had finally decided and the names they both liked.

"Yeah I will! It's too hard for me to hold it in any longer!"

Chord just laughed, and the couple laid like that for a while in a comfortable silence.

Dianna finally drifted into a peaceful sleep, Chord following her shortly after.

xxxxx

"MOMMY!" Elena shouted excitedly as she came running into the lounge room where Dianna was currently reading a magazine with her feet up.

Dianna put the magazine down, and looked at Elena. "What's up Ellie-bug?"

"Is it times for da party yet?" Elena asked her mother, literally unable to sit or in her case stand still.

"Baby girl, you asked me this 5 minutes ago. Not yet! You have to be patient. Go play with your dolls or colour a picture and mommy will tell you when its time," Dianna told her daughter for what seemed like the hundredth time. Ever since Elena found out that Naya and Lea were planning a baby shower for Dianna, that's all that had been on her mind.

"Ok mommy," Elena said happily before skipping off to go entertain herself.

Chord happened to then walk in the room, and laughed as Elena skipped away, singing some unknown song to herself. Chord walked over to the couch and picked up Dianna's feet, sitting down and placing them in his lap. He started massaging the foot closest to him.

"What's got her so happy?"

"Oh, she is way too excited for this baby shower. Maybe she could go for me and I'll stay right here," Dianna said with an eye roll, before closing her eyes and moaning. "Mm… baby that feels good!"

"Sorry babe but you have to go. Elena isn't allowed to drive without an adult just yet!" Chord joked.

"Haha!" Dianna replied, her eyes still closed as his hands worked magic on her sore feet.

"You know you'll have a great time with your friends and family…and just think of all the new baby clothes headed your way!" Chord said, laughing. "I know you're exhausted, but we're almost there…almost to the finish line. The doctor said any day now. You've done a great job, and I know it hasn't been easy for you."

He leaned in to her and kissed her softly. "I've never seen you more beautiful than when you carry our children, Dianna."

She kissed him back and wished for that moment to last forever.

xxxxx

At 3 o'clock, Dianna and Elena were walking up the path to Naya's house for the baby shower. Elena was ready to break down the door by running straight into it so Dianna kept a firm grip on her hand.

After Elena had sufficiently rang the doorbell the appropriate amount of times (too many to count), Naya answered the door laughing.

"Auntie Nay-Nay!" Elena screamed as soon as the door was opened and launched herself in Naya's arms.

Naya chuckled and easily caught the little blonde who was flying towards her. "Hey munchkin. I can see that someone is excited!" Naya said amused and held her arm that was free put to Dianna for a hug.

Dianna just rolled her eyes at that and accepted the hug that her friend offered.

Together the three walked inside to the living room where all the guests were. The guests included Dianna's mom, Chord's mom and sisters, Elena's cousins, the Glee girls, and Chord and Dianna's friends and their kids from church.

Dianna and Elena hello to everyone, Elena talking to anyone and everyone and giving out hugs everywhere. When Elena had said hello to everyone, Dianna said she was allowed to go and play with the other.

When Elena had disappeared, Harmony walked over to Dianna.

"Hey Di. I'm glad to see that she is better. It's good to have the real Elena back!'

"Yeah, I know, I have no idea what was going on with her. She has never done that before, but oh well, she's back to her usual energetic self now which is always good! How's college going?"

"College is good, definitely keeping me busy! I'm excited to meet these two though!" Harmony said, placing her hands on Dianna's large baby bump.

"Me too! God, I thought Elena's pregnancy was hard, but compared to this…they are so squished in there it's painful!"

Dianna and Harmony laughed and chatted for a few more minutes before Dianna had to sit down. She went to sit with Lea, Heather, and her mother.

xxxxx

"Elena!" Dianna called through Naya's large home.

She heard the patter of little feet before she actually saw Elena. "Yes momma?"

"Come get something to eat babygirl" Dianna said to her, holding out her hand for her to take.

"Ok mommy. Cans I have some pies pwease?" Elena asked whilst grabbing Dianna's hand and following her.

"Sure baby. Do you want some juice too?"

Elena nodded her head. Dianna opened the fridge and grabbed Elena's juice, before going to the cupboard and getting her plate and sippy cup. Seeing as Elena stayed with Naya a lot, Dianna had just left some of Elena's stuff her, and Naya always had the juice Elena liked in the fridge.

Once Elena had her drink, Dianna took her to the living room to get her some lunch, before sitting her down with the other kids in front of the TV.

Once everyone had eaten it was time for Dianna to open her presents. Elena sat next to Dianna and helped her open them. Dianna also let the other kids open some presents.

They received everything they would need for twins; a double pram from Chord's family, another crib and some diapers from Dianna's family, a bunch of adorable clothes from Amber and Chris, the Glee cast together got them another baby swing, another car seat and more diapers, and everyone either gave them money, clothes or diapers. Dianna was very thankful for all of their presents, and decided that she and Chord had to go on a shopping trip soon to get the rest of the stuff that they needed.

"I would like to thank you all for coming and showering me with your lovely gifts. It's great to have such loving friends and family around me and my family, to know that there are always people to rely on. From the bottom of my heart, thank you all," Dianna said to the clapping group. "And, on another note, Chord and I have decided to announce the names and godparents of the twins!"

Everyone started talking happily and eagerly waiting to hear what Dianna had to say.

"Okay, so as you already know, our princess is Elena Izobel, whose godparents are Naya and Mark. Now, our family will be joined by Naomi Jayde and Carson Layne. Naomi's godparents are Harmony and Kevin, and Carson's will be Lea and Cory!"

Everybody immediately started talking and saying how perfect the names were. The godparents were thankful and excited to meet the twins.

Once the excited chatter died down, Lea stood up, also having an announcement to share with everyone. "Guys, I'm happy to announce that Cory and I are 3months pregnant!"

Everyone started to crowd Lea and ask her questions.

Elena started to feel a little left out. Before her mommy got pregnant again, she used to be the centre of everyone's attention, but now there were 3 more babies joining the group.

Elena crawled into Dianna's lap and wrapped her arms around her. Dianna just thought that she was tired, so let her be.

xxxxx

After all the commotion had died down, it was time to play some games. The other kids had gone off to play their own games, except for Elena. She stayed firmly seated on Dianna's lap, and refused to go play games. While the kids were playing, the adults played the games that Dianna and Naya had come up with.

The first game was 'Twin Match Up' where you had to write the other twin to the one who was given. Lea won that one as she was forever reading magazines with gossip and everything. The next game was 'Old Wives Tales' where from the story given you had to determine whether the baby was a boy or a girl, which Jenna won. The final game was 'Unscramble the Words' and the winner of that was Chord's mom.

Finally, it was time for everyone to leave as it was getting late. Dianna was planning on staying later with both her and Chord's mothers to help Naya clean up.

Dianna asked Elena if she wanted to go play with her cousins now, but Elena shook her head and didn't move. Dianna needed to go to the bathroom, so motioned to Naya to come over. She told Naya where she needed to go and asked her to take Elena so she could.

"Princess Ellie, come here. Let's go get some chocolate!" Naya said to Elena, holding her arms out.

Despite the fact that Elena absolutely adored chocolate, she turned her back and buried her face into Dianna. Dianna just rolled her eyes and pried Elena away from her, handing her to Naya. What she didn't expect was Elena to throw a tantrum.

"NO! MOMMY! NOO!" Elena shouted, kicking and screaming trying to get away from Naya. Dianna was shocked, seeing as Elena had never acted like this before.

Naya was struggling to hold onto Elena, her squirming so much, and Dianna could see this, so she took Elena back quickly.

"Hey! Hey hey, calm down Ellie! What's the matter?" Dianna said, desperately trying to hush Elena's screams of protest.

When Elena realized that she was back in her mother's arms, she started to calm down, but didn't remove her face and continued to whimper. She didn't answer Dianna either.

"Elena? What's the matter? Can you please go to Auntie Nay-Nay?" Dianna asked Elena calmly.

"No No No No No!" Elena started shaking her head, chanting and crying when Dianna asked her to go to Naya. Elena's grip on Dianna became tighter.

"Do you want to go to Nanny or Grandma?" Dianna tried but got the same result: Elena screaming no and crying.

Dianna tried to put Elena on the ground, but she just clung to Dianna's legs and asking to be picked up. Naya looked worried and a little hurt as Elena was always willing to go to Naya, even when she was sick she went to Naya. Dianna was really confused and extremely worried. She knew that there was more to this than her being tired as Elena never behaved like this. Dianna decided that it was a good time to go home, so she asked Naya to call Chord for her as he was her ride home.

xxxxx

Chord was worried when Naya told him that Elena was throwing tantrums and everything because that wasn't his daughter. He told the guys that he had to go and drove to Naya's house.

When he arrived Naya was waiting for him at the door and let him in. He found Dianna in the lounge room with Elena clung to her tightly. Chord went over to them and spoke to Elena.

"Hey Ellie-bug. Come here babygirl" Chord said soothingly and tried to pry her away.

This started another round of screaming and kicking. "MOMMY! NO DADDY NOO! MOMMA! PWEASE MOMMA!"

Chord let go of Elena and let her resume her clinging position on Dianna. He looked to Dianna.

Dianna just sighed, not really in the mood to put up with this. It was one thing not to go to Naya or her grandmothers, but to reject her own father was another thing. Dianna was exhausted and had a headache. "Chord just take her please. I don't care if she starts screaming, just take her. I need to go to the toilet and then we can go."

Chord could tell that Dianna was fed up and probably in pain so didn't question her. He just pried Elena off of Dianna and held her tightly. Elena started kicking and hitting him but he didn't care, and he told Dianna to go and do what she needed now.

Dianna walked as fast as she could down the hall to the bathroom, and even though that was at the other end of the house, she could still hear Elena clearly.

Chord was trying to comfort Elena, but she wasn't having it. She continued to scream for Dianna, and kick everyone who came near. Chord decided to say goodbye now and go wrestle her into the car seat as that was surely going to be a pain and he didn't want Dianna to worry about it.

The remaining people said goodbye to Elena as best as possible and Chord left quickly. As he thought, trying to get Elena to sit still was hard, but he finally succeeded. She didn't stop screaming though, but Chord just let her, hoping she would tire herself out eventually.

xxxxx

Dianna heard Elena's screams fade and she knew that Chord had taken her outside. Dianna finished up and went to collect their things. She told Naya that she would come round later to get the presents as she wasn't going to try with Elena acting the way she was. Naya said that was fine.

Dianna said goodbye to the parents, and Naya walked her to the door. She could still hear Elena crying. "Naya, I'm so sorry that Elena acted like this. I have no idea why or what is wrong, but I feel so bad!"

"Di, don't apologize. It's not your fault. I just hope that Elena is ok. I'll see you later!" Naya replied and kissed Dianna on the cheek.

Dianna gave a small, tired smile and waved goodbye as she walked down to the car.

Chord already had the car running and as soon as she was in they drove off. Elena quieted down a bit when Dianna got in the car but not completely. She cried all the way home.

xxxxx

Once the Overstreets got home, Elena had cried herself to sleep during the drive and Chord carried her up to her room and placed her gently in her bed. Dianna was exhausted and worried about her. She and Chord had been to birthing classes and one of the topics had been adding a new baby, making any older children become a sibling and the issues that might entail. To Dianna, it seemed they were right in the middle of Elena suddenly having an issue to becoming the oldest sibling. Dianna knew it would probably not be an easy transition for Elena since it was not just one new baby but _two_ new babies and Elena had been the center of Chord and Dianna's world for 3 years now.

After resting some herself, Dianna tiptoed quietly into Elena's room and sat on the edge of her bed, stroking her hair. She loved gazing at her as she slept, long eyelashes gracing perfect cheeks, her father's lips in a slight pucker and the prettiest shade of pink Dianna had ever seen.

Elena's eyelids fluttered, sensing Dianna's presence.

"Momma…" she said, her voice raw from the screaming and crying of earlier.

"I'm here, chickadee," Dianna said quietly.

Suddenly, Elena was in Dianna's arms, her warm breath against Dianna's neck.

"Momma, pwease don' ever weaf me," Elena whispered.

Dianna had to hold back a giggle at her daughter's speech. She hugged Elena tightly.

"Elena, you will forever and ever be my princess, my little ladybug, my one and only chickadee. I would never in a million years leave you, my darling," Dianna said, know no longer feeling the urge to giggle but trying to hold back her tears.

"Wif the new babies…when Naomi and Cawson are born you might weaf me," Elena mumbled into Dianna's neck.

"Oh Elena!" Dianna said, holding Elena in front of her to look her in the eyes. Elena's weird, clingy behaviour finally made sense now. "When your new sister and brother arrive our family will grow bigger and it'll be more wonderful than you ever imagined! And, you will forever be the _big sister_! Your daddy and I have so much love in our hearts, for you and for Naomi and Carson, and we can't wait to share all our love everyday, forever."

"For-effer?"

"Yes…forever and ever. You will have a very important job for the babies once they arrive…you will have lots to teach them and they will look to you to learn their ABCs and numbers and show them how to color and play on the swingset in the backyard and all that fun stuff! You wanna know something else I know, Elena?" Dianna asked her, smiling.

"What momma?"

"I know you have lots and lots of love in your heart too that you want to share with your little brother and little sister…that's how me and daddy made you, Elena, with lots and lots of love in your heart," Dianna said to her, pulling her into another hug. "The babies will be here soon and I want to make sure you're happy too. It would make me happy to know you're happy."

Elena wrapped her arms tightly around Dianna's neck. "I'm happy, momma, for all of us! I luff you momma!"

A single tear ran down Dianna's face. "I luff you, too, baby girl."

**A/N: Again thanks to anyone who is reading. If you have any ideas of what should happen, please let us know, and please review! (it means a lot!) Thanks! xx**


End file.
